Las Consagraciones Mortales
by PaceHalliwell
Summary: Capítulo 9, es decir, lo que muchos esperábais: la primera consagración! Aunque la expliación vendrá en el siguiente, si hay suficientes reviews...
1. Capítulo 1 Vástago de las Tinieblas

_Ninguno de los personajes de este fanfiction es de mi propiedad: por desgracia para mí, todos pertenecen a _J.K.Rowling_ y todas esas cosas..._

_Esta historia no tiene ningún origen concreto: hace mucho que no escribo nada sobre _Harry Potter_ y, básicamente, me apetecía (además de que mi musa sólo se acuerda de mí cuándo deliro a causa de la fiebre…maldita gripe!). Aunque no tengo mucha idea de lo que saldrá (fuera de que, si sigo con ánimo de terminarlo, quedará casi una novela.xD), está basada en los oneshoots de _Historias de Testigos_ por lo que esto no será más que una extensa síntesis o más de lo mismo...aunque diré en mi defensa que me he arrepentido de un par de cosas y tendrá sorpresas..._

_Así pues, se lo dedico a _Marta (Amidala!_), cuyos fics inspiran los míos, y a_ Tamara _(últimamente conocida como_ Tam Tam_), que por otros motivos también se lo merece: espero que os guste…_

**_

* * *

_**

Capítulo 1 – Vástago de las Tinieblas

* * *

Negras nubes tormentosas se expandían por los cielos de aquella olvidada región inglesa. Una calma estremecedora, producto de la fría niebla y la absorbente oscuridad que dominaban el enclave, sumía a los habitantes cercanos en una perezosa modorra próxima al desfallecimiento. La quietud reinante, sin embargo, no se hacía extensible a la vieja fortaleza de las montañas, de dónde parecía proceder aquella opresiva atmósfera. El interior de aquella construcción, fresco y lúgubre, llevaba unos días como poseído por un clima festivo que apenas contrastaba con su aspecto y su ambiente habituales. Aquella noche, no obstante, había algo diferente en el salón principal de aquella morada, invisible para quién no supiera de su existencia… 

Un alarido desgarrador atravesó el aire gélido, estremeciendo las entrañas de los mudos espectadores y lacerando los pulmones del responsable: un pálido adolescente de vidriosos ojos grises, firmemente cerrados en una mueca de agonía, y largos cabellos de color rubio platino. Tendido sobre las grandes losas de piedra de la planta, se aferraba con tenacidad el vientre mientras intentaba morderse los labios para no gritar más de lo necesario ante la tortura que estaba enfrentando justo ante los pies de un oscuro personaje que le apuntaba con una varita de madera.

-¡Te ordené que le mataras!- bramó la escalofriante voz del encapuchado desde las profundidades de su embozo- ¿Acaso no me explico con claridad cuándo hablo?- añadió en un peligroso susurro mientras levantaba el artefacto y los lamentos cesaban. Estremeciéndose incontrolablemente, el reo alzó una mirada empañada, pero no dijo nada. La ira de su verdugo pareció incrementarse, pues todos los presentes percibieron el aura de que su constitución emanaba; la reacción fue unánime: todos ellos retrocedieron un paso antes de ponerse a temblar. Solo uno permaneció impasible, tras el indiscutible líder; sólo él, de entre todos los asistentes, se atrevió a dar un paso adelante y quebrar el tenso silencio para hacer una declaración con su voz inexpresiva, suave pero firme:

-Con el debido respeto, mi señor- la luminosidad nocturna bañó su expresión hierática, sobre la lívida piel cetrina de su rostro y los oscuros irises centellearon sobre la ganchuda nariz al captar la vista del atormentado chico- Draco resultó ser un vasallo fiel o, al menos, útil: gracias a él pudieron penetrar en el castillo nuestros mortífagos…Según creo- hizo una breve pausa, temiendo secretamente que un nuevo arranque de agresividad procedente de su amo le impidiera completar la defensa. Pero, aunque las pupilas que se escondían en las tinieblas del negro manto relampaguearon con sendos destellos escarlata, y las rendijas que sustituían a la ausente nariz temblaron con un furioso resoplido, no fue atajado- las artes del viejo tuvieron algo que ver con el hecho de que no pudiese ejecutar la maldición: tengo entendido que estuvieron varios minutos a solas en lo alto de la torre, antes de que el anciano director decidiese hacer prácticas de vuelo…

Snape saboreó su pequeña broma sin alterarse lo más mínimo, con la esperanza de que bastara para aplacar la cólera de su maestro. Se produjo una pausa de deliberación en la que la tensión del entorno no cesó un ápice. La varita de ciprés descendió con cauta lentitud; su dueño, pareció relajarse. Avanzó un par de pasos en dirección al joven que había estado martirizando y se volvió hacia el único vasallo que se había atrevido a dirigirse a él:

-Si¿verdad? Me pregunto…¿qué le haría o contaría el viejo Dumbledore a nuestro pequeño adalid para que no se viera capaz de alzar su varita contra él?- con una mueca de profundo desprecio y crueldad, miró al muchacho, quién le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, con su mente cerrada una vez alejados de su corazón el miedo, la rabia y el rencor. Tras unos instantes, supo que había pasado la prueba: Voldemort volvió su atención al antiguo profesor de Pociones- Creo que esa parte no me la habían contado… ¿ibas a callártela también, Severus? Conceder tu propia gloria a otros es tan impropio de ti…- comentó con un tono de falsa decepción.

El argénteo resplandor que se introducía subrepticiamente por las altas cristaleras de aquella sala de la fortaleza, pareció congelarle la sangre; su palidez se hizo más pronunciada, aunque nada asomó a su semblante, y menos aún a su cabeza, con toda seguridad profanada bajo aquel peligroso escrutinio. El aludido permaneció sigiloso mientras el oscuro mago decidía, tenso cada músculo de su cuerpo, y la mano firmemente plantada en torno a la empuñadura de su varita mágica, encubierta bajo los pliegues de su túnica…

-Sorprendente- murmuró el Señor Oscuro, ensimismado. Poco después, volvió al presente, dedicando a Draco su curiosidad- ¡oh…!- se lamentó, con falsedad observando al sumiso adolescente- ¿qué diría tu padre si supiera lo _tonto_ que eres?- suspiró. Cuatro o cinco mortífagos de la fila más próxima rieron por lo bajo compartiendo la burla secreta. Chasqueó la lengua y se aproximó aún más a él, inclinándose hasta tener su rostro a la altura de sus ojos metálicos- Idiota…pero valiente…y útil, al fin y al cabo…- prosiguió con suavidad, acariciando su mejilla con dos dedos largos y finos, tan blancos como el hueso que parecía su mágico artefacto. Pero el aire paternal de su expresión y su gesto desaparecieron tan bruscamente que, durante unos cuántos segundos, el joven abandonó toda precaución, dejando su mente a la deriva, gobernada por el pánico: aquellas falanges de aspecto insano, cadavéricas, se cerraron alrededor de la base de su cuello. El tacto resultó tan glacial, que parecía estar mordiéndole la carne; y el chico trató de gritar, pero no podía siquiera inhalar la décima parte del aire que habría necesitado. Su cerebro pareció inundarse de la espesa bruma nocturna que comenzaba a arremolinarse alrededor de aquel emplazamiento y a punto estuvo de perder el conocimiento. Lo siguiente de lo que tuvo conciencia, fue de los golpes y bramidos que se produjeron ante dos destellos de luz. A través de sus ojos empañados, alcanzó a vislumbrar fugazmente el destrozo que el rayo de algún encantamiento había provocado sobre el enorme sitial de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, justo antes de que los fragmentos se deshicieran en un humo oscuro y espeso, y se recompusiera por arte de magia y propia voluntad. Cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas en las extremidades, una vez que la garra que oprimía su gaznate lo hubo liberado. Mientras una nueva sombra se acercaba a él sin agacharse, escuchó un pequeño tumulto a sus espaldas; gritos y golpes silenciados con dos sencillas palabras procedentes de una siniestra voz cuya autoridad se hizo inmediata:

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

La tierra se estremeció levemente con un pequeño relámpago de luz verde y, luego, todo volvió a la tranquilidad previa; pero la piel de su pescuezo continuaba ardiendo como si le hubieran puesto una carlanca al rojo vivo. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía por la enorme dificultad que hallaba en la respiración, y estaba húmedo de sudor. Para cuándo logró apoyar las manos en la fría piedra del piso e incorporarse, Voldemort ya estaba ocupando su asiento y escudriñándolo con una mueca de furia. Sus ojos, resplandecientes de destellos escarlata, se giraron en primer lugar hacia Snape:

-Para ti tengo un presente muy especial, Severus. Es una recompensa por tu…loable altruismo. Más tarde tendremos una nueva charla: por ahora, retírate- el mandato fue cortante y nadie habría sido capaz de no acatarlo; lo que fuera que acababa de suceder a sus espaldas, no había mejorado precisamente el humor del hechicero. Pero Draco, que para aquel entonces apenas era capaz de pensar con lucidez, no comprendió lo que su cerebro registraba mientras observaba a su maestro retirarse; quizá tendría que haber entendido que la decoloración de su rostro, más extrema que nunca antes en su vida, no se debía solo a las palabras que acababa de oír…

-En cuánto a ti,- el joven alzó con dificultad la cabeza- como homenaje a tu potencial, tendrás una segunda oportunidad…y espero que sepas aprovecharla, por que el Señor Tenebroso no perdona.

A pesar de lo mal que se encontraba, física y mentalmente, Draco Malfoy no pudo dejar de estremecerse ante el tono, la mirada y la crueldad de la sonrisa que el nigromante le dirigió. Las fuerzas amenazaron con fallarle de nuevo, pero la orden le llegó clara como el agua:

-Tráeme a Harry Potter.

* * *

Y la luna continuó su avance por un cielo ennegrecido, sobre aquella ruinosa morada de estancias lúgubres pero ricas, aunque mal cuidadas. Poco después de que Amycus y Alecto, los hermanos mortífagos, lo acompañaran de malos modos a su alcoba, Draco Malfoy se encogió contra la ventana cubierta de vaho, sin poder ver ni un atisbo del exterior. Aún temblaba con violencia, a causa del frío y del pánico, más que del dolor que todavía laceraba su torso, ahora desnudo a la luz nocturna para aplicarse una pomada que un solícito elfo doméstico le había traído contra los dolores de la maldición _Cruciatus_. No había marca visible, no había mácula alguna que delatara la tortura a la que había estado sometido y, sin embargo, la suave piel adolescente ardía como la rabia que consumía su corazón: era la segunda vez en pocos días que le hacían pasar por algo similar. Tras huir de Hogwarts, Snape lo había conducido a su casa y, fuera de sí, lo había castigado por no haber cumplido su objetivo bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, que no cesaba de repetir que había avergonzado a la familia…

Ahogó un gemido mientras extendía el ungüento sobre su hombro derecho y jadeó, cerrando sus ojos a la visión del aliento casi helado que escapaba de sus labios para empañar aún más los vidrios. La luz de las velas titilaba en las paredes y alrededor de su polvoriento lecho, tras él, en una lenta danza hipnótica que acentuaba su debilidad; no obstante, cuándo escuchó los golpes en la puerta, su espina dorsal se tensó como activada por un resorte, su mano voló deprisa hacia su varita mágica y se volvió, apuntando al umbral. Pero, allí, sólo estaba su viejo maestro de Pociones, más lívido que nunca y con aspecto plenamente demacrado y algo desorientado. Sus ojos, gélidamente oscuros y normalmente tan perspicaces, ofrecían una imagen tan penosa, que el chico sólo pudo bajar su varita y fruncir el ceño:

-Draco- graznó el hombre, acercándose un par de pasos- no hay mucho tiempo: escucha- revolvió el los bolsillos de su túnica y extrajo un maltratado libro de hechizos que le tendió con una mano macilenta y temblorosa - el Señor Tenebroso me ha confinado en la Calle de la Hilandera por un tiempo indefinido para que trate otro tipo de asuntos- por su tono, parecía obvio que no tenía ni idea qué asuntos podían ser y que tampoco le entusiasmaba descubrirlo- por eso no podré cuidar de ti…Sé que esto te afectará, pero debes saberlo por que ya nadie queda que pueda velar por ti así que debes recordar tus clases de Oclumancia o de lo contrario, morirás: tu madre ha muerto. Él la mató cuándo intentó protegerte en un generoso alarde de estupidez, hace unas horas…

Aquella información sacudió la conciencia del joven Slytherin como un latigazo: su veracidad y el tono empleado agitaron su respiración y le impulsaron a continuar la conversación a gritos, si bien su voz se había desvanecido tras una segunda inmersión de las manos de su tutor en los bolsillos de su atuendo.

-¡No seas idiota¡Ahora es cuándo debes demostrar que _no_ eres débil!- le apremió este, con vehemencia. Mientras avanzaba un nuevo paso, sus ojos se abrieron en una magnitud alarmante- La única oportunidad que tienes de sobrevivir, es ser capaz de dominarte y jugar bien tus cartas: es ¡lo único que te salvará ahora! Usa este libro e intenta no enfadar más al Señor Oscuro- volvió bruscamente la cabeza al detectar un leve ruido al final del corredor exterior y se apresuró a terminar, alterado- yo no debería estar aquí, así que ten mucho cuidado¡cierra tu mente y buena suerte!- acto seguido, corrió hacia la puerta y se desapareció en las tinieblas.

Segundos después, un nervioso elfo doméstico atravesó la entrada con una bandeja sobre la cabeza:

-La señorita Black le envía la cena, señor- anunció, dejando la parca comida sobre la cómoda antes de hacer una reverencia y desaparecer. Con todo lo que había ocurrido, Draco apenas sí se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba y, aunque el aspecto de aquellos manjares dejaba mucho que desear, pronto decidió dar cuenta de ello antes de que alguien se percatara, pues algo le decía que cosas como aquella, en aquel lugar, eran todo un lujo.

Sin embargo, entre el pan y la manzana, halló un trozo de pergamino cuyo contenido pronto le tranquilizó, aunque no supo muy bien el motivo:

_Draco,_

_El Señor Tenebroso te ha concedido otra oportunidad. Esta vez, yo velaré por ti y te auxiliaré en lo que pueda. Capturar a Potter será más sencillo que destruir a Dumbledore, pero aún así no debes confiarte: descansa por esta noche y prepárate para mañana._

_Tía Bella._

Lo amargo de la fruta que devoraba se detuvo en su garganta hacia la mitad de la lectura del mensaje; sus ojos acerados regresaron, meditabundos, al libro de Snape que, inocente y silencioso, descansaba a sus pies junto a las ropas de su cama. Su aspecto era el de cualquier otro de los libros de texto que frecuentemente había empleado en el colegio, si bien pronto descubrió que valía su peso en oro y, en horas posteriores, fue el impulso que su rabia y su odio necesitaban para poner en marcha su venganza.


	2. Capítulo 2 Sueños encharcados

**_

* * *

_**

Capítulo 2 – Sueños encharcados

* * *

La luminosidad de la luna llena se derramaba plateada por sobre todo Privet Drive. Las calles estaban vacías y silenciosas; el barrio estaba en ignorante calma…pero no el número 4: había allí luces prendidas en la planta baja, que titilaban al ritmo de las danzarinas llamas de la chimenea del hogar Dursley y permanecían quedamente crepitantes, como si contuvieran el aliento todo lo posible para ver cómo se saldaba la discusión:

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- susurró la voz de Ronald Weasley, sin elevarse, como si temiera que algo o alguien más pudiera escucharle y saltar sobre él en cualquier momento. Harry permanecía silencioso, derrumbado sobre el diván que tenía a su lado, con expresión de profundo agotamiento; Hermione, acariciaba a su gato patizambo tras las orejas mientras mantenía el rostro, serio y duro, con la vista fija en la alfombra. Ella no replicó a la crítica de su amigo, por lo que este se vio obligado a proseguir con su intervención:

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estás proponiendo?- indagó, enfadado. Hizo una mueca de frustración al comprobar que la muchacha no respondía y se levantó de un salto, resoplando.

-Ron- graznó Harry con cansancio- cálmate…

-¿Qué me calme¿Es que no la has escuchado¡Es una locura…!

-¡Sólo he dicho lo que hay Ronald!- se apresuró a defenderse la joven- Tenemos que movernos deprisa y todo lo silenciosos que podamos por que no sabemos cuántas oportunidades vamos a tener…

El adolescente pelirrojo abrió y cerró la boca, pálido, como un pez fuera del agua, sin saber qué decir. Harry, que acariciaba a Hedwig distraídamente, volvió sus ojos verdes hacia los suyos y tomó aire, balanceando la cabeza:

-Pero tiene razón: debemos encontrar los _Horrcruxes_ y destruirlos…antes de que nos encuentren y nos maten- sentenció. Su amigo no parecía convencido, por lo que tuvo que continuar su disertación- y ése es el único camino que tenemos: las únicas pistas…

-¡Harry¡Nos encontrarán y nos matarán de todos modos¡El Ministerio de Magia no está contento contigo, por si no te has dado cuenta¿Crees que vigilan esta casa desde lejos para defendernos de los mortífagos? Es…

-¡¡Ron!!- la voz iracunda de la hermosa muchacha le hizo dar un respingo y encararse a ella: se había puesto de pie, alejando al felino de sí en su colérico arrebato y lo miraba con ojos ardientes- ¡Quieres escucharnos¡Las cosas han cambiado¡Y han cambiado mucho…!- chilló, con ojos vidriosos; no obstante, no retiró la vista de sus propios ojos- ¡Ya no tenemos a Dumbledore y no sabemos dónde empezar a buscar las _Horrcruxes_…¡Ni siquiera si continúan enteras por que no sabemos quién diablos es R.A.B.! Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo con la boda de tu hermano y todo lo demás- intercambió una mirada con el chico moreno, que mantuvo neutra su expresión mientras se la sostenía. La chica tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza- debemos ir a…

-¡No podemos entrar allí Hermione¡Es demasiado, incluso para…!

-¡Basta!- con un tono de voz extremadamente cansado, el _Niño-que-vivió_ puso fin a la disputa, incorporándose con lentitud- Estamos demasiado cansados para pensar con claridad por esta noche…todos- miró particularmente a su compañero- deberíamos tratar de dormir…

Ninguno respondió por que sabían que tenía razón. Crookshanks los precedió escaleras arriba, pero se detuvo a medio camino, alzando las orejas y mirando a su dueña inquisitivamente; si bien, ni ella ni los otros dos adolescentes le prestaban atención, pues también lo habían percibido: de algún modo, el presentimiento de que algo anormal ocurría fuera de la casa les invadió a los tres de forma simultánea. Con increíble rapidez, Harry extrajo su varita segundos antes de que Ron y Hermione lo imitaran: se volvieron hacia la puerta de la calle, que era visible desde las escalinatas, y aguardaron. _El Elegido_ avanzó cautamente hasta poner sus pies sobre el suelo del recibidor y permaneció expectante. El corazón le dio un vuelco al vislumbrar, fugazmente, la sombra que pareció cruzar a toda velocidad el espacio que se apreciaba con dificultad tras las cortinas de las ventanas, impidiendo durante un par de segundos el paso de todo resplandor nocturno.

-Harry…-susurró la joven a sus espaldas. Pero la expresión del chico no podía ser más decidida: una peligrosa ira llameaba ya en su corazón cuándo se internó en la sombría cavernosidad de la cocina para echar un vistazo a través de la ventana que había sobre el fregadero. Pero, en la noche exterior, no pudo ver nada anormal entre las judías del vecino, ni en las cercanías por mucho que se esforzó en descubrirlo. Sus amigos permanecían en guardia tras él, pero al cabo de un rato, desistió volviéndose hacia sus amigos:

-Fuera lo que fuera, se ha ido- comentó, enfundándose lentamente su mágico artefacto en el cinturón de sus vaqueros, sin dejar de escrutar el exterior en busca de alguna figura sombría. Suspiró y los miró a ambos antes de que los tres subieran a acostarse, sin decir nada, aunque todavía tensos. Sin embargo, Harry Potter demoró todo el tiempo que pudo el momento de entregar su conciencia a Morfeo y permaneció tumbado en su lecho, alerta, a la espera de tener que enfrentar el momento de tener que proteger a sus amigos, voluntariamente puestos en aquella situación por su causa.

* * *

La madrugada continuaba su avance y el reloj despertador de Harry no cesaba su irritante tic tac; la penumbra, y aquel insoportable ruido, lograban que Ron Weasley tuviera la carne de gallina. Eran las tres y cuarto de la mañana. Se hallaba tumbado boca arriba en el lecho que su amigo le había cedido en la casa de sus tíos y mantenía los ojos abiertos, incapaz de dormir. La tensión de los últimos días, la expectación por las noticias de gente desaparecida, asesinatos, avistamientos de la Marca Tenebrosa y rumores de batallas entre los empleados ministeriales y los mortífagos, ocupaban todo su tiempo libre. La boda de su hermano con Fleur Delacour apenas sí les concedió una tregua e, incluso en ella, nuevos enigmas continuaban surcando su mente como, por ejemplo, el extraño comportamiento de Ginny Weasley, su hermana pequeña, que apenas había hablado en todo el tiempo que habían pasado en la Madriguera…si bien, sólo había sido durante una semana, puesto que Harry no deseaba quedarse "más tiempo del necesario en cualquier lugar que pudiera poner en peligro a la gente que quería"; por lo que quedaba más claro que nunca que no sentía demasiado aprecio por los Dursley, quienes habían quedado encerrados en su habitación y a causa de la novedad de que su sobrino pudiera hacer magia fuera de su escuela, se negaban a salir de allí.

No obstante, la fecha en la que debían partir sin demora de aquel enclave se aproximaba: el 31 de Julio, el día en que Harry se haría mayor de edad, estaba cada vez más cerca y todos sabían que, en aquella fecha, la casa que habitaban dejaría de ser un lugar seguro. Por ello habían pasado horas debatiendo cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento y Hermione había dicho que lo único que podían hacer era regresar a _Grimmauld Place_. Ni Harry ni Ron encontraban aquella idea tentadora: el primero esperaba evitar todo contacto con recuerdos indeseables y el segundo continuaba temiendo que el difunto Dumbledore tuviera razón en sus sospechas y los encantamientos que la habían protegido ya no surtieran efecto, pese a que la muchacha le había asegurado que estaba bastante segura de que cuándo una Guardián Secreto fallecía, se llevaba el secreto a la tumba, de modo que resultaba más imposible que nunca descubrir la información…

El chico pelirrojo suspiró y trató de acomodarse entre las ropas de su cama: aquello, sin embargo, no era lo peor. No era que él tuviera dudas de su amiga, sino que tenía un terrible presentimiento. No era supersticioso; nunca había creído en la adivinación y, no obstante, ahora creía firmemente, pero sin ninguna prueba sólida, que volver al antiguo cuartel general de la Orden era una mala idea. En las últimas semanas, no era la primera vez que le ocurría aquello: había tenido otros muchos episodios en los que de alguna manera sentía que algo no iba bien con…cualquier cosa. No parecía nada a lo que prestarle atención y, más de la mitad de las veces, lo ignoró por completo. Pero aquel sexto sentido parecía haber crecido de forma extraña hasta el punto de que a sus mismísimos hermanos, Fred y George, les resultó imposible tenderle trampa alguna de la que no huyera casi casualmente en el último momento, como si se hubiera tragado un caldero entero de _Felix Felicis_. Por supuesto, no podía quejarse de ese…_don_, pero a esas alturas ya comenzaba a asustarle: la última novedad, eran las pesadillas. Harry siempre había dicho que sabía lo que el _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado _hacía gracias a sueños y pesadillas…y ahora parecía que a él empezaba a ocurrirle algo parecido: nunca había sido propenso a experimentar visiones oníricas turbadoras pero, los últimos días habían pasado en un estado de duermevela en que fragmentos caóticos de imágenes que no acababa de precisar llenaban su conciencia y desaparecían de su memoria en cuánto abría los ojos, sin llevarse el pánico o la sensación de urgencia que dejaban en su corazón.

Quizá era eso lo que le impedía dormir. O quizá el pensamiento de que, al día siguiente, debían tomar una decisión y, casi con toda seguridad, Harry seguiría el consejo de Hermione y no el suyo. Exhaló con lentitud, pasándose una mano por los cabellos encharcados en sudor mientras prendía sus ojos de las puertas del armario de su amigo; los segundos continuaron pasando, las tinieblas se siguieron espesando y su pensamiento se hizo tan nebuloso como la calima que empañaba los cristales del cuarto…

* * *

Calor. Tenía muchísimo calor a causa de las extremas temperaturas de aquel verano y también sed: necesitaba desesperadamente beber algo que le calmara la garganta. Por ello descendía en aquellos instantes las escaleras hacia la cocina; peldaño tras peldaño cubierto por una ornamentada alfombra con serpentinos motivos verdes, aunque tan vieja y raída que resultaba difícil reconocer los detalles. El pasamano era de hierro forjado, negro como el carbón, pero no frío: las sombras de aquella casa, incluso las titilantes luces de las velas que parecían relumbrar con un mortecino brillo azulado en unos pocos rincones, daban la impresión de estar en el lugar más gélido y escalofriante de la tierra.

De pronto llegó a un descansillo, pero continuó doblando la trayectoria del asidero para descender al primer piso. Sin embargo, sus pies enfundados en sendas zapatillas tropezaron con algún obstáculo imprevisto y, al bajar la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la desagradable sorpresa: el anciano elfo doméstico, mugriento y maloliente como siempre, aferraba su taparrabos con una mano y un cuchillo en la otra, con una mirada altamente alarmante y psicótica en su rostro desencajado. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo al sentir sus ojos castaños y enormes como _snitchs_, brillando en la oscuridad fijos en su porte.

-Kreacher- jadeó- me has asustado. Ya que estás aquí, tráeme un poco de agua- le ordenó, contento de no tener que seguir explorando las sombras de la vieja morada. Pero la criatura no se movió: simplemente se limitó a sacudir sus orejas murmurando para sí como siempre hacía con o sin gente delante:

-…traidores a la sangre que se portan mal con Kreacher…pero el ama volverá para evitar que los asquerosos sangre sucia vuelvan a hacerle eso…y querrá recuperar sus tesoros¡oh, sí! Los viejos tesoros de la familia Black, la más grande y noble estirpe mágica…- el elfo se volvió y caminó a paso decidido hacia un pequeño mueble sobre el que, en la pared, colgaba la macabra colección de cabezas de elfos domésticos.

-Kreacher¿no me has oído¡Quiero agua!- le reprimió Ron, a sabiendas de que el anciano criado podía no obedecerle dado que no era su legítimo dueño pese a que le habían ordenado servir a los habitantes del Cuartel General.

-…no volverán a hacerle eso a Kreacher¡oh, no! El pobre Kreacher no volverá a hacerlo nunca más…- con tambaleante delicadeza, la criatura trepó al mueble y, bajo la anonadada mirada del joven Gryffindor, que siempre había encontrado fascinante su comportamiento de enfermo mental, mostró en su mano un enorme guardapelo que parecía haber ocultado en su taparrabos-…agua quieren los sangre sucia, agua que Kreacher no puede tomar, por que Kreacher es bueno, Kreacher es un elfo bueno que obedece sólo a los verdaderos Black…- en dos rápidos movimientos, su cuchillo atravesó el papel de las paredes y, inexplicablemente, de los cortes emergió todo un torrente de agua que comenzó a inundar el corredor aún cuándo mucha de ella resbalaba escaleras abajo. El elfo se las había arreglado para zafarse de la embestida de la masa acuática y miraba al chico desde lo alto de la lámpara con una sonrisa maníaca y asesina, todavía cuchicheando, pero ahora de manera incomprensible. Ron quiso gritarle, pero de pronto el papel de las paredes se rasgó y el agua, turbia y gélida, lo arrolló, empujándolo escaleras abajo. Por todas partes en la casa, las paredes parecían sangrar de aquella manera y el nivel de la inundación crecía por segundos mientras él intentaba mantenerse a flote bajo la sádica mirada del elfo doméstico que seguía ignorando sus súplicas de auxilio mientras balanceaba el guardapelo desde la lámpara de araña del techo, riéndose de él.

* * *

Cuándo del joven Weasley abrió los ojos, se encontró completamente húmedo, por lo que en principio pensó que había sido real y empezó a gemir con auténtica angustia. Ni siquiera cuándo se hubo cerciorado de que no estaba en una casa inundada pudo calmarse y decidió que, aunque no despertaría a sus amigos antes del alba, sí les contaría su sueño en cuánto llegara la mañana: superstición o sin ella, no le agradaba nada lo que acababa de ocurrirle.

* * *

_Hasta aquí los dos primeros capítulos...sé que son basura pero me divertí bastante haciéndolos, je, je! Para esos veredictos: palos, piedras, ántrax, besos, flores o aplausos ya sabéis cómo se hace!!_


	3. Capítulo 3 La joven del agua

* * *

**_Capítulo 3 – La joven del agua_**

* * *

El amanecer de aquel caluroso 31 de Julio llegó demasiado deprisa para todos aquellos que en el número 4 de Privet Drive intentaban descansar. Hermione Granger abrió los ojos resoplando con furia: desde que se había desvelado un par de horas antes del alba a causa de los jadeos asustados de Ron en el otro cuarto, que Harry parecía no haber oído, no había vuelto a pegar ojo. Tanto de aquella habitación en la que dormía ahora tan plácidamente el chico Weasley, como de la de los tíos de su amigo, llegaban unos descomunales ronquidos que lograban exasperarla. 

Por ello, y aprovechando que no tenía ninguna otra ocupación, decidió sacar sus últimas adquisiciones bibliográficas para echarles una ojeada y poder ser de ayuda más tarde, cuándo emprendieran la mudanza. Minutos más tarde, bostezando con vehemente rabia, saltó de la cama y avanzó hacia el pequeño escritorio perdido entre la multitud de pertenencias del primo de Harry: realmente, encontraba aquella habitación tan incómoda como desagradable, pero no era una persona dada a las frivolidades y, por ello, ponía su atención en asuntos más importantes para ser capaz de fingir más dignamente que no le importaba.

Sin embargo, había cambiado. No sólo sus dientes habían encogido, o su cabello se dejaba peinar adecuadamente por vez primera en mucho tiempo sino que, en general, su aspecto de rata de biblioteca había remitido considerablemente. En realidad, como descubrió al mirarse al espejo ante el que pasó sin poder evitarlo, estaba más pálida y delgada de lo habitual; pero de forma genérica se felicitaba en secreto por ser capaz de evitar que la falta de sueño o el estrés continuo generado por el terror a ser atacados, causaran males mayores…nadie diría que había sido petrificada, que había visitado San Mungo en varias ocasiones o que se había enfrentado a los mismísimos mortífagos a pesar de su juventud. Y, además, estaba aquello…

Era un dulce secreto: algo que le hacía sentirse indeciblemente orgullosa y mitigaba en gran medida la decepción del cierre permanente de Hogwarts. Algo que aún estaba descubriendo pero que sentía ya susurrar bajo su piel con cada latido, estremecer su alma con cada exhalación. Un tenue rubor tiñó sus mejillas sólo con pensarlo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras se miraba de arriba abajo buscando algún indicio que lo delatara. Pero no: su cuerpo continuaba aparentemente igual que siempre; sin embargo, sabía mejor que nadie todavía que la figura que se ocultaba bajo la bata rosa, bajo el pijama blanco con motivos azules y las zapatillas de pelo que Crookshanks gustaba de destrozar, no era la de una niña.

Quizá debería haberlo tenido más presente: quizá debería haber pensado más en eso y no tomarse sus propios triunfos tan a la ligera cuándo decidió que no haría ningún mal a nadie si se daba una rápida ducha antes de que los demás despertaran. En principio, silenciosa como una sombra, disfrutó indeciblemente de la tibieza del líquido que corría por su piel denuda mientras se acumulaba poco a poco en el plato de ducha, formando un apenas perceptible oleaje que cosquilleaba en torno a sus pies barriendo los márgenes del receptáculo.

Embriagada de los aromas del gel y del champú, no sintió la presencia del intruso que pasaba junto a la puerta abierta, más allá de las opacas cortinas de ducha tras las que se creía tan felizmente a salvo.

* * *

Harry Potter tuvo aquella mañana un despertar diferente: un poderoso chillido desgarró con violencia las brumas de su ensoñación y le produjo escozor en los ojos al obligarle a abrirlos tan raudamente. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, tomó su varita mágica y salió corriendo al pasillo, completamente despejado y listo para enfrentar algún horror enviado por su peor enemigo. 

Mientras reconocía ambos lados del largo galería, Ron salió tras él, también alzando su varita y con aspecto de no haber dormido nada en toda la noche; con una mirada pálida y asustada, lo interrogó, pero entonces a ambos se les ocurrió la misma idea y el terror hizo presa en ambos de manera simultánea: Hermione.

Al otro lado de la estancia, resplandeció un destello a la entrada del cuarto de baño y hacia allí corrieron los dos amigos con las varitas alzadas ante ellos mientras la puerta del cuarto de baño se cerraba a cal y canto. Duddley estaba en la pared exactamente opuesta, sentado en el suelo con una mirada estúpida en el rostro y nada parecía más anormal que el montón de agua enjabonada que salía de debajo de la puerta. Todo se había quedado en silencio y la calma comenzaba a regresar aunque los Dursley se asomaban desde la puerta de su habitación para ver qué ocurría y para intentar llamar a su hijo, que no parecía ver ni oí nada.

-¡Hermione!- los chicos empezaron a llamarla a gritos pero ella no contestaba.

-¡Aparta!- ordenó Harry, apuntando su varita al lugar que habría llevado la cerradura- _¡Alohomora!_

La hoja de madera se desplazó con fuerza y reveló el interior. Durante una fracción de segundo, creyó vislumbrar algo imposible: a su amiga de pie en el centro de la estancia, desnuda y brillando tenuemente como si fuera una _veela_…pero entonces parpadeó, y comprobó que estaba vestida, aunque la impresión no le dejó reconocer la tela vaquera o el deslumbrante rosa de su camiseta. Volvió a cerrar los ojos por si acaso y tragó saliva:

-¿Estás bien?- logró articular, por fin. Ella lo miró con altivez, agitando perezosamente la varita para recoger y secar el caos que la rodeaba y asintió, antes de salir.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- indagó Ron, que no había reparado en su nuevo look: sin duda lo más llamativo era su pelo, que aún estaba húmedo pero Harry estaba casi seguro de que en cuanto se secara no volvería a verlo rizado. Además, había un brillo distinto en sus ojos color miel, que echaron un vistazo al otro lado del pasillo antes de volverse hacia sus amigos- ¿Por qué has gritado?- insistió el pelirrojo. Ella lo miró extrañada y algo molesta, pero él no se percató pues, durante una fracción de segundo, y tan efímera y levemente que luego dudó de la realidad del suceso, se mareó y la vio en medio de una gran charco de agua delante del retrato de la madre de Sirius en Grimmauld Place:

-Yo no he gritado: ha sido tu primo- replicó la muchacha, ante la mirada inquisitiva que el _Elegido_ le lanzó. Pero aquello no parecía resolver suficientes dudas, por lo que decidió explicarse- Al parecer se dirigía a la cocina y oyó el agua…supongo que pensó que eras tú y que podría ahogarte o algo…así que entró sin llamar y… ¿me enfadé un poco?- declaró dubitativa, temiendo que las palabras "_le dí una lección pero creo que se asustó mucho y ahora me tiene miedo_" desencadenaran una discusión acerca de su incuestionable responsabilidad.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, el rostro del adolescente moreno se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa risueña mientras sus ojos verdes encontraban su varita antes de recorrer su rostro, logrando que comenzara a ponerse colorada:

-¿Qué le has hecho?- intercambió una mirada de hilaridad con el pelirrojo sin esperar, realmente, ninguna respuesta. Ella se sintió alagada pero en seguida negó con la cabeza, colorada, y restó importancia al asunto:

-Vamos a desayunar: hay que prepararse…

* * *

Minutos más tarde, los tres amigos estaban reunidos en torno a la mesa de la cocina de la casa Dursley disfrutando de un pacífico desayuno mientras el chico Potter abría sus regalos: un _Detector de Espíritus y Seres Etéreos Oscuros_ de parte de Hermione, y un _Juego Completo de Bromas Defensivas_ de Sortilegios Weasley de parte de Ron y su familia. Este último acababa de ponerles al corriente de la perturbación de su descanso, pero Hermione pronto criticó ácidamente sus reticencias a regresar a Grimmauld Place argumentando en contra de las Profecías. 

-¡Eh¡Existen algunas auténticas¡Mira a Harry!

-Lo he visto mil veces, gracias- murmuró la chica distraídamente desde detrás de su ejemplar de _El Profeta_. El joven pelirrojo se inclinó un poco hacia su amigo, que hizo lo mismo para oír su comentario, deliberadamente apenas audible:

-Está molesta por que no hemos estado ni una vez a solas...

El adolescente moreno asintió, con aire de entendido, mientras la joven dejaba violentamente el periódico sobre la mesa y fulminaba al pelirrojo con la mirada antes de levantarse a por los cereales. Mientras tanto, los ojos de Harry habían caído sobre la primera página del diario, en dónde una fotografía móvil en blanco y negro de la Marca Tenebrosa flotaba entre dos colinas, refulgiendo siniestramente para eclipsar las estrellas. Estaba a punto de leer el artículo cuándo escuchó el pequeño golpe de la silla al apoyarse contra el frigorífico y, al levantar la mirada, vislumbró boquiabierto y privado del aliento la atracción que las redondeadas caderas de Hermione ejercían sobre sus ojos mientras se estiraba para alcanzar el paquete de copos de maíz…Ron, que no se había dado cuenta, le arrebató el periódico, pero Harry no pudo despegar la vista de los movimientos hipnóticos de la muchacha.

Cuándo ella saltó ágilmente del taburete y se irguió elegantemente, lo espió por el rabillo del ojo y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha que al joven se le antojó moderadamente alarmante; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera investigar aquel curioso fenómeno, la conversación siguió su curso:

-Bien, entonces…¿a dónde vamos¿Al valle de Godric¿a Grimmauld Place?- dijo Ron, estremeciéndose visiblemente.

-Deberíamos ir a dónde nos quede más cerca el próximo _Horrcrux_…-comenzó Harry.

-Que, por supuesto, no tenemos ni idea de dónde está ni de qué puede ser, suponiendo, una vez más, que R.A.B. de hecho destruyera el maldito relicario- terció Hermione, impaciente.

-¿Qué significa eso de "suponiendo que lo destruyera"¡Esa era su intención!- intervino Ron.

-No es tan fácil destruir un alma, ni siquiera un simple fragmento- aclaró ella.

-Has estado leyendo¿eh?- comentó Harry. El rostro de ella se turbó, mortalmente avergonzada, mientras murmuraba en un hilillo de voz:

-Sólo los libros de magia negra tratan el tema de las almas en profundidad así que…

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- saltó el pelirrojo- ¡¿Has estado comprando en el Callejón Nocturn?!

-Mientras buscábamos las cosas de _Phlegm_… ¡pero esa no es la cuestión!: el caso es que destruir un _Horrcrux_ requiere una enorme cantidad de poder y habilidad. Además, está lo de sus escondrijos y las maldiciones que tengan protegiéndoles…¿Dumbledore no…?- miró a su amigo, vacilante, pues a todos les pesaba en el ánimo el fallecimiento de su director. Harry le había contado mil veces sus recuerdos acerca de todo aquello y estaba particularmente sensible a la idea de tener que repetirlo por enésima vez:

-Ni idea: no mencionó nada más.

-Genial: entonces, lo más sensato…- comenzó ella, tocándose la barbilla con el índice derecho mientras admiraba el fluorescente del techo.

-¿Sería qué?- la incitó el pelirrojo.

-Sería buscar entre las cosas del mismo Dumbledore- susurró. Como temía, los dos chicos la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca, el moreno casi asesinándola desde detrás de sus gafas.

-¿Pretendes que volvamos a Hogwarts?

-Sólo digo que él era el que mejor informado estaba¿no¡Algo más tendría que tener en ese Pensadero! Además, es el lugar más seguro para reunir información¡el Ministerio no consentirá que Voldemort- cerró los ojos con exasperación al percibir la mueca de Ron- se apodere del castillo!

-Y tampoco nos dejarán acercarnos a nosotros- sentenció Harry, con la vista perdida en el vacío.

-¿Y qué es lo que sugieres?- demandó ella, exasperada.

Un grito lejano puso fin al silencio, tensándolos de inmediato. El _Elegido_ se levantó de su silla, poniéndose rígido con la mano en la varita: aquello no había sonado como una amenaza inminente, pero estaba claro que debían darse prisa.

-Tenemos que encontrar y destruir un relicario, si es que continúa intacto, una copa, algo de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw y una serpiente asquerosa…no sabemos dónde están, pero creo que en la vieja casa de mis padres podría haber alguno: los dos últimos estaban ocultos en lugares en los que Voldemort hizo algo de lo que se vanagloriaba¿no? Pues creo que el Valle de Godric será un buen lugar para comenzar.

-¿Y si te equivocas?- murmuró Hermione, pálida y con los ojos algo perdidos. Él la miró; no supo qué decir, pero un estruendo lejano puso fin a la discusión: los tres subieron deprisa las escaleras para recoger sus cosas, no demasiado revueltas, y enviarlas a su destino con un hechizo antes de saltar a la negrura del vacío para alejarse muy, muy lejos de aquella región_  
_

* * *

_Humm…jo! Qué mal se me da esto!! En fin, como este capítulo habla mucho de Herm y de…bueno, va especial para Martita (Amidala! Granger): si crees que algo debe cambiarse, sólo dilo y se hará. En fin, espero que los demás no les parezca tan horrible como a mí: por ahora, parece que mi musa ha vuelto a huir…_

**Pacetone Peverell**


	4. Chapter 4 La Marca y el Velo

_Bufff!! Vaya semanita!! Y la que me espera…! En fin, aunque no pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta ante tanta review, decidí que necesitaba un respiro de tanto examen y tanto trabajo así que, aquí estoy de nuevo! A ver, me encantaría poder responder a todo el mundo de otra manera, pero es que no tener Internet en casa es una mierda y mi agenda quiere estrangularme…lo siento!!!_

_**Juaniweb**, gracias por ese comentario que, aunque breve, de verdad anima!_

_**Alexa-potter**, aquí tienes el capítulo "que anuncia la primavera" pero me temo que tengo alergia al polen y odio esta estación (además, la gente se vuelve locamente repugnante y se me revuelve el hígado.xDDDD): los siguientes anunciarán el verano y te aseguro que serán mucho mejores!!_

_**Lord Yitzhac**, gracias por "leerme", me encanta que te encantara y espero que pronto te visiten las musas (las nueve, por si acaso) y te desbloqueen, por que tengo adicción a tus historias.xDD! Por lo que respecta a esta…sí: puede que tenga muchos aspectos de los que te gustan, puede que más de los que ahora imagino, pero no todo será oscuridad._

_**Tony ar**, seas quién seas, espero que este capítulo te guste tb._

_**Tam Tam**, no hacía falta que lo leyeras: sabes que te quiero igual, je, je!_

_Y por último **Ami Grander**, tb mi editora: gracias por tu email y por leerlo, espero que te pongas buena por que pronto nos veremos… y entonces te cuento, ok? Bss!_

_Y allá vamos:_

* * *

**_Capítulo 4 – La Marca y el Viaje por el Velo_**

* * *

Draco Malfoy había comenzado a reordenar sus emociones pero, con todo, aún no sabía si sentía odio, terror, tristeza, rencor, furia asesina o una desagradable combinación de todas ellas. Su primer paso había sido visitar la casa de sus progenitores, que ahora le pertenecía, dado que ya era mayor de edad y su padre todavía continuaba preso en Azkaban. Los elfos domésticos cargaban servicialmente su provisional equipaje en un baúl encantado tan deprisa como podían, mientras él miraba distraídamente por la ventana de la biblioteca. 

Un caldero hervía suavemente en la chimenea, cerca de la mesa en la que el libro de Snape estaba abierto junto a un buen montón de ingredientes de pociones…Su utilidad le había cautivado pues, de resultar efectivos la mitad de los conjuros que allí se detallaban, lograría una gran ventaja para llevar adelante su plan. No obstante, aún quedaban demasiados cabos sueltos que no encajaban y le tenían intranquilo: por ejemplo¿por qué su ex profesor de Pociones le había hecho entrega de aquel volumen? Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que fuera debido a la _Promesa Inquebrantable_ que le había hecho a su madre –un pequeño golpe de tristeza sacudió su habitualmente gélido corazón-, por algún motivo aquello no le parecía probable: sin duda aquel encantamiento debía haber finalizado en el instante en que su profesor había dado muerte a Dumbledore…¿podría ser, pues, que en verdad Severus Snape estuviera a las órdenes del difunto director? Por supuesto, aquello no tenía ningún sentido, pero quizá no fuera tan importante, después de todo: lo único que deseaba, ahora que su mundo, su _vida_, había quedado inevitablemente destrozada, era ver destruido al Señor Tenebroso.

Pero aún quedaban muchas otras incógnitas…¿cómo lograría Potter salir victorioso de la lucha si eran ciertos los rumores, muy a su pesar, y era realmente el _Elegido_¿Cómo podría derrotar a un mago tan poderoso que incluso había burlado a la mismísima muerte? En verdad aquello no le preocupaba demasiado: su principal misión, además de seguir las órdenes que recibía de vez en cuándo de Lord Voldemort, era recoger información y encontrar la manera de transmitírsela al famoso Harry Potter sin que éste se diera cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, todavía conservaba su orgullo de sangre limpia…

Con todo, la peor de las dudas le concernía directamente¿por qué el Señor Oscuro le había encomendado encontrar y capturar a Harry Potter precisamente a él¿Por qué se había molestado en concederle siervos mortífagos que estuvieran a sus órdenes para facilitarle la tarea? Pues en verdad contaba con ayudas inestimables: pronto sabría exactamente en dónde se hallaba el _Elegido_ gracias al espía del Ministerio. No obstante, aquello no hacía más que enervarlo a causa de la ignorancia de los planes de su nuevo amo: sabía muy bien que deseaba verlo muerto; incluso él mismo lo había imaginado en alguna ocasión…pero, de ahí a poner semejante responsabilidad en los hombros de un niño como él, había todo un abismo. Por que era precisamente _así_ como se sentía en aquellos instantes: un niño, y pocas cosas podrían haberle convencido de lo contrario.

Un movimiento, abajo en los jardines, le llamó la atención. Sus ojos grises se volvieron de inmediato hacia las figuras encapuchadas que se encontraban en el principio de la fronda que rodeaba la imponente mansión gótica de los Malfoy. Muchos mortífagos deambulaban a sus anchas por las habitaciones del domicilio o, más ocasionalmente, en sus terrenos, ya que el mismo Señor Oscuro les había ordenado que les auxiliaran a él y a su tía Bellatrix, pese a que el adolescente tenía la horrible sensación de que en realidad debían vigilarlo…Aunque esa era la razón de que no estuviera en exceso preocupado, y que, además, se había encargado de proteger aquella estancia con un par de encantamientos, debía escuchar lo que decían:

_-¡Accio orejas extensibles!- _musitó en voz baja. Un pequeño objeto de color carne voló de entre sus pertenencias hasta su mano y, luego de que se hubiera colocado un extremo en el oído derecho, dejó que el otro reptara por la ventana entreabierta hasta los dos oscuros personajes, felicitándose en secreto por haber robado aquel útil objeto a los dos Weasley. Al poco, llegó hasta él la conversación, alta y clara como si él mismo perteneciera a ella:

-…dicen incluso que eran una poderosa estirpe, seguro que habría sido mejor hacerlos prisioneros…estoy seguro de que el Amo les encontraría utilidad- aseguró la voz de uno de ellos. Aunque le oyó con total nitidez, le resultó imposible identificar la voz, ya que aún no había tenido ocasión de conocer a todos los siervos del Oscuro Señor.

-Por fortuna, todos ellos perecieron bajo la Marca- replicó el segundo con frialdad- Yo mismo me encargué de ello y nunca cometo errores: el Amo nunca perdona y lo sabes tan bien como yo…

Se produjo un tenso silencio en el que, Draco podría jurarlo, ambos miraron con aprensión hacia la casa desde las sombrías profundidades de sus embozos:

-¿Por qué crees que ha perdonado al hijo de Lucius?- indagó el primero, bajando todavía más la voz y estremeciéndose. Su interlocutor meditó la respuesta:

-No estoy tan seguro de que le haya perdonado…en realidad, creo que su madre ha pagado en su lugar, ya sabes…- Los dos se estremecieron- Más bien creo que él está pagando las deudas de su padre- explicó, en un susurro.

-¿Te refieres a lo del Ministerio¿La Profecía?

-No sólo a eso: yo estuve presente la noche que el Señor Oscuro regresó. Yo fui castigado con todos los demás y, cuándo Lucius recibió audiencia- un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo, obligándole a tragar saliva y suspirar- les oí hablar: al parecer, el Amo le había confiado un importante objeto y él lo había perdido…- hizo una pausa, consternado- nunca le había visto tan enfadado: parecía casi como si hubiera perdido una parte de él- explicó entre estremecimientos- Me sorprende que le perdonara la vida aquel día…

Aquella vez, el espasmo recorrió la espina dorsal de Draco al procesar aquella declaración; más la conversación continuaba, pese a que se hacía difícil seguirla con las interferencias del viento al soplar sobre la hierba próxima:

-Sí, es raro- coincidió el otro, pensativo- Recuerdo que hace algunos años, poco antes de que Snape trajera su información y el Señor Tenebroso nos dejara, también se produjo un tumulto similar con el joven Regulus Black: hay quién asegura que era un traidor y un ladrón. A mi hermano le ordenaron seguirlo y atraparlo, pero murieron ambos. Creo que el chico se suicidó, gritando algo como que su hermano no estaba tan condenadamente equivocado y que le quería…había perdido el juicio: sin duda, obra de los encantadores maleficios de Evan- el tono de voz dejó bastante claro que quién intervenía estaba realizando una mueca de desagrado- Pero la cólera del Señor Oscuro fue también parecida: como si hubiera perdido algo de vital importancia…ojala supiera de qué se trata: de ese modo, podría buscarlo y dárselo con mis propias manos- en esta ocasión, Draco soltó un bufido inconsciente pues era más que obvio que el hombre soñaba despierto- me convertiría en su más fiel vasallo y me cubriría de honores, con todo su poder…

Hubo una nueva y siniestra pausa, tras la cuál siguió la charla:

-En verdad el Señor Oscuro es el más grande mago de todos los tiempos: capaz de regresar de entre los muertos…esperemos que Dumbledore no pueda hacer lo mismo- se jactó el primero de los dos nigromantes. Una ráfaga de viento sopló a ras de hierba, enturbiando la recepción del sonido pero permitiéndole al chico escuchar la voz de su criado:

-Hemos terminado de empaquetar la ropa, amo…

Con un respingo, el joven brujo se volvió hacia él. La oreja extensible se le resbaló del oído y comenzó a recogerse en sí misma mientras las aceradas pupilas de su dueño se volvían distraídamente hacia el pequeño y feo elfo doméstico. Asintió con la cabeza, tragando saliva:

-Podéis retiraros: traedme la cena a la biblioteca cuándo esté lista y que nadie me moleste.

Con una reverencia, las criaturas se esfumaron.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, el joven brujo escudriñaba el libro de embrujos de Severus distraídamente, meditando acerca de la conversación que había escuchado. Al parecer, el Señor Oscuro había perdido dos objetos que semejaban serle vitales…y los dos culpables habían pagado, o estaban pagando, por ello… 

La poción que humeaba en el caldero comenzó a borbotear y emanar pequeñas nubes de vapor púrpura. El joven se levantó de su asiento y añadió raíces de valeriana decidiendo que, lo mejor, sería averiguar qué objetos eran esos y por qué eran tan importantes, si bien en aquellos instantes tenía algo más urgente entre manos.

La mixtura alcanzó su punto correcto pocos segundos después de añadir la ceniza de las hojas de la mandrágora; la luz de la luna convirtió su color purpúreo en carmesí sanguinolento, y aceleró su proceso de enfriamiento en la noche glacial. Una vez seguro de que el estudio, puertas y ventanas, estaba completamente sellado, se sirvió un cáliz de la pócima y se dirigió al círculo de velas que había dispuesto sobre la rica alfombra que cubría el entarimado del suelo. Pero sus ojos no pasaron del reflejo del brillo de las llamas en sus soportes dorados a los cojines dispuestos en el centro, sino que se demoraron un tanto en la página abierta del libro, _Vianima: la Poción para el Viaje Extracorporal_. Un capítulo interesante dentro de aquel Grimorio que de inmediato había llamado su atención: la capacidad de moverse rápida y libremente por cualquier lugar que deseara, abandonando temporalmente su cuerpo a su suerte…como si fuera un fantasma. En realidad, daba toda clase de información acerca de las almas humanas, así como de todos los conocimientos mágicos con ellas relacionados. Pese a que no había tenido tiempo de terminarlo, aquella mezcla podría brindarle quizá exactamente lo que necesitaba: exploraría lugares distantes silencioso e invisible como una sombra, quizá incluso conociera espíritus semejantes a él que habían abandonado sus cuerpos de maneras menos amables…y que estaban deseando encontrar un cuerpo vacío del que apoderarse…quizá incluso viera a su madre…

Pero, sobre todo, tendría la oportunidad de encontrar a Potter de una manera más rápida y segura y, con mucha probabilidad, también la forma de hacerle saber todas aquellas cosas que él averiguara desde su posición espía. Cosas que aún debía averiguar y para las que todavía necesitaba su cuerpo, ahora protegido por amplio círculo de focos de luz. Suspiró, temblando levemente, y se sentó en el suelo, sobre los almohadones. Perdió la vista unos segundos en el vacío y, luego, vació el cáliz de un trago. El denso letargo lo invadió en el preciso instante que la poción descendía por su garganta; su cabeza fue atacado por una pulsante sensación de dolor lacerante y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se desplomaba sobre las formas destinadas a recibirlo…

Pero en cuánto su cabeza tocó el suelo, abrió los ojos. Unos ojos que ya no eran los de su propia carne: unos ojos que observaron todo cuánto tenían a su alrededor, tan pronto como recuperó la movilidad y pudo incorporarse y elevarse, flotando, sobre su propia constitución inerte, iluminada por el centelleo flamígero de los cirios.

* * *

El mundo que le rodeaba era por completo diferente: de alguna forma, era bastante más lúgubre y siniestro. Las formas perdían su nitidez en una especie de bruma perpetua y omnipresente de una tonalidad dorada o plateada y cada foco de luz que antes había tenido en alta estima, ahora parecía oscuro y aterrador. Por todos lados, suspendidos en el aire a distintas alturas, había jirones de tela ominosos, tétricos y translúcidos…como si fueran fúnebres cortinajes que ocultaban la visión; sin embargo, parecían evaporarse cuándo uno se acercaba y volvían a aparecer cuándo la distancia crecía nuevamente. Con cierto temor, comprobó que moverse en aquel estado no era tan fácil: requería más concentración y fuerza mental que habilidad física, casi como si fuera a _Aparecerse_. No obstante, no podía trasladarse de un lugar a otro por arte de magia ni alzar su varita ni pronunciar conjuro alguno: de inmediato, comenzó a sentirse débil y desprotegido y decidió terminar con aquello lo antes posible. Las leyes de aquel mundo eran nuevas, tal y como advertía el libro, pero la sensación que producía no podía ser explicada con palabras: parecía como si, detrás de los extraños velos, hubiera gente susurrando y observándole, aguardando…además, en ciertas ocasiones el espacio semejaba cambiar por voluntad propia como si se hubiera aparecido sin querer al atravesar el lugar que ocupaban uno o varios de aquellos curiosos y alarmantes trozos de lienzo oscuros y desgarrados. 

En primer lugar, practicó su movilidad, flotando por el estudio sobre su cuerpo, que yacía aún como sin vida entre las parpadeantes velas. A continuación, decidió poner a prueba sus habilidades: le resultaba extraño no tener que respirar, pues habría tomado una gran bocanada de aire antes de intentar atravesar la estantería de aquella manera…Durante una fracción de segundo, vio páginas de libros y letras caóticas, piedras y madera que no se aproximaban a lo físico y material. Pero, luego, se encontró en la estancia contigua, una antigua sala de trofeos completamente vacía…o no. Le pareció que había allí alguien que permanecía estacionario en las sombras, con su cuerpo erecto y paralizado resplandeciendo tenuemente con el brillo de la bruma, ocultado intermitentemente por el suave ondear de los feos estandartes. No volvió el rostro hacia él, pero Draco supo qué era, pues estaba preparado para ello.

Rápidamente, resistiendo la tentación de descubrir su identidad, giró a su derecha y atravesó el muro pétreo; al principio, descendió un par de metros bruscamente hasta que su firme determinación, alimentada por la ira que se esforzaba por sentir de modo que actuara como luz guía para evitar la oscuridad de la locura, le sostuvieron en su caída y, poco a poco, se detuvo suspendido unos centímetros sobre el suelo y se alejó levitando.

* * *

Como un alma en pena, recorrió a gran velocidad los terrenos de aquella región tan conocida, demorándose lo justo para leer los carteles indicadores. Cuánta más velocidad imprimía a su viaje, más luz emitía su extraño cuerpo inmaterial; sus ojos descubrieron multitud de ánimas que, como él, vagaban por la tierra perdidas por lugares que les resultaban familiares, en muchos casos asustadas o sin saber qué ocurría…Otras parecían incluso amenazadoras. Pero su mente estaba determinada a encontrar a su objetivo y no se detuvo hasta que llegó al número 4 de Privet Drive. 

Según las historias, era allí dónde el famoso _Elegido_ tenía a sus parientes más cercanos…dónde había vivido con el resto de su familia muggle, que aún debía continuar morando allí.

Por eso se sorprendió de ver la llamarada rosácea que envolvía la casa sin consumirla. Parecía como si la extraña hoguera e estuviera desvaneciendo pero, aún así, resultaba increíble pensar que había gente dentro. El impacto de la imagen sólo le causó desasosiego durante un par de segundos, hasta que se obligó a recordar que eran sólo apestosos muggles. Entonces, lentamente, impulsado por la urgencia de saber si Harry Potter había perecido allí o no, se obligó a soportar el calor de las llamas aproximándose lo suficiente para echar una ojeada por la ventana.

Para su sorpresa, la familia que vivía allí, en especial una fea mujer con cara de caballo que resultaba particularmente brillante de tantas llamas como la rodeaban, seguían sus vidas como ajenos al caos ígneo que parecía evaporarse de los muros de su domicilio. Tardó unos instantes en evocar las palabras del capítulo del libro de hechizos de su antiguo tutor…sin duda aquel fuego debía ser la traza de alguna clase de encantamiento pero¿de cuál?

Extrañado, Draco se alejó de regreso, pues sabía que no debía permanecer demasiado tiempo en aquel estado dado que le resultaría imposible decir si había pasado horas o días en aquel lugar. Y, en efecto, cuándo se tumbó de espaldas sobre su cuerpo inerte, tratando de recuperar la posición en la que había caído, despertó con brusquedad algo alterado de respiración y ritmo cardíaco comprobando alarmando que ya había amanecido.

Pese a que estaba sólo en el estudio, sabía que ya no podía entretenerse mucho más y se lamentó en silencio, mientras recogía apresuradamente todo aquello, por no haber echo más que descubrir que Potter ya no habitaba el único lugar en que podría estar a salvo_  
_

* * *

_Auuu…! Por qué no puedo escribir un capítulo que me guste?? Ains…en fin, este era necesario incorporarlo antes del siguiente por que, si no, no tendría demasiado sentido la trama de la historia…los dos siguientes ya están listos, pero creo que esperaré hasta ver si alguien se anima a dejar reviews, je, je!_

_**Pace Peverell**_


	5. Chapter 5 En el Valle de Godric

****

* * *

**_Capítulo 5 – En el Valle de Godric_**

* * *

El aire que se respiraba en aquel idílico pueblecito parecía casi sacado de un sueño: rodeado de hermosos bosques caducifolios, la pequeña población se mantenía tranquila, con sus albinas residencias de aspecto victoriano y sus calles limpias, amplias y llenas de parques, plazas y fuentes.

-Creo que nos hemos desviado…de todos modos, Harry ¿dónde vivían tus padres?- preguntó Ron mirando a su alrededor. Por suerte, los dos chicos habían aprobado sus exámenes de _Aparición_ un par de semanas atrás, durante su estancia en _la Madriguera_ por la boda de Bill y Fleur: acababan de materializarse tras la maleza de un pequeño huerto, junto a un estanque cubierto de hojas secas. Aquel no era, en principio, su destino, pero Hermione se había informado de dónde y cómo era exactamente el Valle de Godric, perdido entre las montañas de la parte oeste de Inglaterra, lo cuál resultaba imprescindible para no _escindirse_. Entre los magos, era ya famoso por que, en aquel mismo lugar, dieciséis años atrás, se había rescatado al _Niño-que-vivió_ la misma noche que Voldemort encontró la muerte por primera vez, tras lo cuál era mencionado en la mayor parte de los tratados de historia reciente.

-Supongo que la dirección tiene que aparecer en algún periódico local de la biblioteca…pero, de todos modos tengo un viejo recorte de _El Profeta_ entre mis notas y debería traer el nombre de la calle- contestó Hermione, haciendo caso omiso del bufido del pelirrojo. Quizá se percatara de la expresión sombría del rostro de Harry, por que abrió la boca con preocupación y se preparó para intervenir justo cuándo un nuevo estruendo dejó en mitad del aire sus cofres y sus bolsas, que cayeron sobre ellos abriéndose y desparramando su contenido sobre la tibia hierba del césped que pisaban. Los tres ahogaron sendos chillidos y se cubrieron las cabezas hasta que la lluvia de pertenencias cesó:

-¡Hermione¿No decías que dominabas este conjuro?- protestó Ron.

-Sí- jadeó ella- pero no calculé el tiempo que nos llevaría…¡cualquiera puede cometer un error!- se defendió, avergonzada, mientras intentaba recoger su ropa interior y embutirla de cualquier manera en su maleta.

-Vale, esperad- dijo Harry, sacando su varita- Será más rápido así…_¡Baúleo!_- agitó el artefacto en un amplio movimiento y cada una de sus posesiones voló hasta acomodarse en algún bulto destinado a ella, aunque…

-Harry, estos calcetines no son míos- murmuró el pelirrojo, sacando un par de ellos que claramente pertenecían a Hermione y mirándolos con desagrado. El moreno ahogó una sonrisita:

-El rosa puede ser perfectamente tu color- replicó con hilaridad alzando una ceja, ignorando la mirada envenenada que su amigo le lanzó. La chica puso los ojos en blanco:

-¡Ay madre: la que nos espera…!- suspiró en un susurro, más para sí misma que para sus dos compañeros- venga: hay que moverse, no podemos quedarnos aquí. ¡Venga Ron!- le azuzó, tendiéndole los bagajes sin demasiados miramientos justo antes de extraer su varita y reducirlos al tamaño de cajas de cerillas que podían transportar cómodamente en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

* * *

Poco después, caminaban calle abajo por la avenida principal de la impasible aldea, intentando no llamar la atención a pesar de portar sendas jaulas ocupadas por dos escandalosas lechuzas.

Por suerte para ellos, sin embargo, la población se hallaba en pleno día de feria y sólo un curioso asomó la cabeza entre los visillos de su cómoda sala de estar para prestar atención a los extraños…tras lo cuál recogió su pipa y se dispuso a enviar un mensaje.

El sol continuaba su recorrido celeste al igual que los chicos avanzaban a trompicones de calle en calle, en busca de un lugar en el que detenerse a descansar, dado que el domicilio que buscaban se negaba a aparecer. Por el camino, sólo se cruzaron con algunos transeúntes desorientados y ninguno les prestó atención.

-¡Qué raro!- comentó Ron- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a su alrededor. Hermione, se encogió de hombros, exhausta, y señaló una elevación de terreno cercana a una antigua Iglesia, próxima al sitio dónde debía hallarse el cementerio.

-¿Por qué no paramos unos minutos a descansar? Allí no nos verá nadie y podré echarles un vistazo a los libros de historia a ver si encuentro la dirección…si no, tendremos que ir a la biblioteca municipal o…

Se detuvo en el acto: mientras doblaban la calle, en la dirección que había marcado, se encontraron con una amplia plaza circular repleta de gente. La gran mayoría se concentraba en el centro, en torno a las enormes y llamativas carpas de los puestos ambulantes de la feria medieval. Los tres amigos permanecieron sin habla observando la curiosa escena hasta que, al fin, Harry pudo reaccionar:

-Tenemos que irnos- susurró. Hermione se volvió, preocupada por su tono de voz. Ron, también parecía intrigado pero estaba más pálido y en ocasiones parecía a punto de ponerse a vomitar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- indagó la chica, inclinándose hacia el moreno. El aludido señaló discretamente hacia la derecha, a una de las fuentes que bordeaban la explanada en cada una de las posiciones de los cuatro puntos cardinales: había allí un individuo que pasaba desapercibido pero que ambos conocían…

-¿No es ése Dawlish?- susurró la muchacha, en respuesta, alterada. Harry asintió, en silencio, pero volvió sus ojos verdes hacia un puesto de especias próximo a él y se explicó:

-Dumbledore me dijo que le había estado siguiendo…supongo que ahora Scrimgeour quiere seguirme a mí. Sabe que estuve con él antes de su muerte: sabe que no estaba en Hogwarts aquella noche- negó con la cabeza, en cierto modo exasperado- No podemos dejar que sepa en qué estamos metidos.

Hermione se unió a su actitud despreocupada en su siguiente intervención:

-¿Y qué hacemos? Nos seguirá de todos modos…

-Cuenta con ello- aseguró el chico de ojos verdes, con cierta sorna. Suspiró con resignación, mientras Ron le rodeaba para susurrarle también unas palabras:

-Acabo de acordarme…Harry¿la casa de tus padres no estaba protegida por el encantamiento _Fidelio_?- el aludido asintió, sin decir palabra y sin mirarle. Aunque los ojos de la joven brillaron con perspicacia en su dirección, él hizo caso omiso- entonces, no podremos encontrarla: el conjuro debe continuar funcionando o, de lo contrario, habría aparecido ya…¡hemos recorrido casi todo el pueblo!

El _Elegido_ meditó estas palabras y miró dubitativamente a su amiga, que asintió con tristeza:

-Me temo que lo más probable es que tenga razón.

-No- se reveló el chico Potter- no puede ser…si está oculta¿cómo es posible que Hagrid pudiera rescatarme de las cenizas¿Cómo pudieron los del Ministerio, o quién fuera que viniera a cubrir el asesinato, encontrarnos?

-La verdad es que no estoy segura, Harry, pero creo que se debe a la forma de funcionar del conjuro: Pettigrew era el Guardián Secreto y sólo él, de entre toda la gente que había conocido la casa, o siquiera la dirección, podría decirle a alguien dónde vivían tus padres…Ignoro quién invocó el hechizo pero estoy casi segura de que Dumbledore se aseguró de que todos los miembros de la Orden y demás amigos de tus padres conocieran la información, a sabiendas de que ninguno de ellos, excepto Colagusano, tendría poder para traicionarlos.

-Entonces¿crees que el hechizo aún sigue activo?- inquirió, con voz débil, el adolescente moreno. Ella tomó aire y exhaló con lentitud:

-No es posible romper esa magia: sólo el Guardián Secreto puede hacerlo…mientras siga vivo.

Hubo unos instantes de incómodo silencio en el que continuaron observando el desarrollo de la celebración que tenía lugar a sus pies, sobre los adoquines de la bulliciosa plaza. La tarde seguía avanzando, haciéndose cada vez más gélida mientras una fina neblina empezaba a cubrir la población. Finalmente, Harry se decidió:

-Está bien: iremos simplemente a ver sus tumbas y luego…luego volveremos a Grimmauld Place.

-Pero quizá no sea tan fácil- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Un escalofrío les recorrió el espinazo a los tres de manera simultánea. Sus cabezas se giraron al unísono y vieron al anciano que fumaba tranquilamente su pipa, observándolos divertido, con el hombro recostado en el muro de la Iglesia que se levantaba cerca de la necrópolis.

-¿Quién es usted?- Harry dio un paso al frente para ponerse claramente entre sus amigos y el desconocido: aunque su aspecto no era particularmente amenazador, no se fiaba de nadie. El aludido rió para sí por lo bajo, sin decir nada, y retiró los ojillos azules de los tres adolescentes para volverlos hacia la sonora multitud que continuaba concentrada en sus asuntos.

-No deberíamos hablar aquí- anunció el viejo, repentinamente serio: a juzgar por la dirección y la repentina seriedad de su mirada, acababa de descubrir a Dawlish entre el gentío- Albus me mataría si se enterara de que no pongo cuidado en ocultaros del Ministerio- rezongó, aunque más para sí mismo que para sus oyentes, que parpadearon perplejos ante esta declaración.

-Disculpe¿quién…?- comenzó Hermione, intrigada.

-¡No hay tiempo, no hay tiempo!- la atajó el anciano- Debemos ir a mi casa: está muy bien escondida, así que no la encontrarán con facilidad…además, los otros no tardarán en venir. Podremos darnos explicaciones allí. Pero hay que darse prisa: las calles no son seguras en ningún lugar cuándo la noche se aproxima… ¡pobres muggles!- suspiró, mirando en su dirección. Luego vio las caras perplejas de los chicos y soltó una carcajada- ¡Siempre me toman por un viejo borracho y nunca me hacen caso! Me temo que no será el último de ellos que desaparezca durante el crepúsculo…en fin¡vamos!- indicó, dándose la vuelta para echar a andar hacia las tumbas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, se miraron sin dar crédito a sus ojos y oídos:

-¿Creéis que podemos confiar en él?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Me ha parecido entender que conocía a Dumbledore- comentó Harry, aún mirando con perspicacia la espalda del viejo que se alejaba entre las tumbas.

La muchacha tenía la boca abierta, pero no participó en la conversación, de modo que los tres estaban todavía clavados en sus respectivos sitios cuándo escucharon de nuevo la voz del anciano mago en la lejanía:

-¡Eh¿A qué estáis esperando¡Aquí hay algo que debes ver, Harry Potter!

* * *

Finalmente decidieron seguirle: después de todo, si su intención hubiera sido la de hacerles daño, ya lo habría hecho, como argumentó Harry. Hermione, por su parte, se limitó a señalar que ningún mortífago se referiría a Dumbledore como "Albus" ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Lo cierto era que sólo el _Elegido_ estaba realmente intrigado, pues sospechaba ya la identidad del misterioso hechicero aunque, de hecho estaba casi seguro de haberlo visto antes en algún lugar familiar, pero no se atrevió a indagar sobre ella en un principio y, tras ver lo que deseaba mostrarles, se le olvidó por completo el asunto.

Era un mausoleo. Un sencillo y austero santuario mortuorio aparentemente dedicado a dos personas. Pero el corazón le dijo a Harry a quiénes pertenecía mucho antes de que pudiera leer los nombres, ocultos bajo una capa de ramas y hojas secas de hiedra. Ron y Hermione también lo intuyeron y permanecieron algo apartados tras él, en silencio, mientras el viejo mago guiaba al chico Potter hasta la tumba de sus padres.

Estaban en uno de los rincones más sombríos y apartados del cementerio, que fácilmente pasaba desapercibido en las sombras innumerables que poblaban el enclave. Allí se alzaba, ominosa, una construcción pequeña y rectangular de sucio y ajado mármol, cubierta de nostálgicas trepadoras. Y la lisa pared encuadrada, sobre la que debía leerse el epitafio, únicamente conservaba el escudo familiar y sus nombres en relieve: James y Lily Potter, _Requiescat in Pace_. Desde cierta distancia, era fácil darse cuenta de que se trataba del curioso sello del nicho mortuorio, aunque de cerca semejaba un pequeño altar, cubierto de polvo y despojos vegetales de las enredaderas y los rosales que crecían en torno a él. El pequeño cuadro estaba tallado en la forma de las puertas, de modo que correspondía al lugar en que habrían tenido la cerradura de haber sido normales; y la intersección entre ambas había dividido en su día el blasón familiar flaqueado por leones en dos, así como las palabras que se leían debajo de él, justo encima del espacio más liso que había hasta la base, poblada de toda clase de inmundicias.

Con una mano temblorosa, el hijo de los difuntos recorrió el contorno de las letras gravadas en la superficie alabastrina mientras su respiración se agitaba en su pecho de forma inconsciente y su corazón latía con más rapidez: las lágrimas nacieron en la base de sus pupilas verdes y, de pronto, un pequeño resplandor brotó débilmente del contacto entre sus dedos y la fría piedra que mantenía la memoria de sus progenitores. Pequeñas chispas danzarinas, entrelazadas con tenues rayos de luminosidad dorada, se derramaron sobre la superficie llana…un suave crujido hizo que el polvo se desprendiera de esa zona de pared y, entre la luminiscencia, apareció el resto del inscripción: una caligrafía cuidada, fina y diminuta que daba más datos de los homenajeados; principalmente, sus fechas de nacimiento y muerte, los nombres de sus más cercanos familiares y…en la última línea…

-Eran aurores- sollozó Harry, sin poder evitarlo, al comprender el significado:

_Bondadosos y valientes guerreros cuyas muertes lograron el amanecer por el que en vida lucharon._

Ninguno de los demás testigos pronunció palabra en un largo rato, mientras las sombras se alargaban y las rosas frescas que bordeaban la tumba se oscurecían. Sólo Ron y Hermione, que compartían su congoja, se habían acercado para apoyar a su amigo hasta que, al fin, el anciano mago decidió que ya no podían demorarse por más tiempo:

-Lo siento hijo…pero debemos irnos: mi casa no está lejos y podréis dormir a salvo allí por esta noche. Habrá tiempo para explicaciones mañana- anunció, posando gentilmente una mano en su hombro.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, los tres amigos se apiñaban en el mismo cuarto, pues no deseaban separarse; no obstante, y de cualquier manera, intentaron abandonarse a la magia de Morfeo.

* * *

_Estupendo: ahora sí que me voy a divertir de verdad (sonrisa siniestra). Recordáis que dije que me había arrepentido de algunas cosas que había escrito en algunos oneshoots?? Pues bien: la primera de ellas viene en el siguiente…el que más ganas tenía de desarrollar. Creo que propondré un pequeño juego al final…no sé: a ver cómo me salió este!_

_**Pace.**_


	6. Chapter 6 El invasor de los sueños

_Sí: lo sé. Estoy actualizando capítulos a 100 por hora, pero es que me he dado cuenta de que me queda poco para acabar esta historia, que supuestamente es mi versión del último libro, puesto que Junio está agobiantemente cerca (en todos los sentidos...) Por eso he decidido continuarla lo antes posible, por que creo que me queda mucho y las portadas del auténtico "Deathly Hallows" ya han sido publicadas (qué bonita forma de estimular a los escritores.xDDD) en fin, aquí va el capítulo que más me gustó escribir hasta el momento, espero que os guste..._****

* * *

**_Capítulo 6 – El invasor de los sueños_**

* * *

Aquella noche fue extraña, liviana y diferente, para alguien más que para los tres compañeros. A muchos kilómetros de allí, bajo la cómplice luz de la luna, en las proximidades de un frío y oscuro bosque de Albania, el joven heredo de los Malfoy se descubrió la cabeza encapuchada y dirigió sus extraños ojos plateados hacia las estrellas titilantes. La magnífica visión tuvo para él cierto don para calmar su espíritu: acababa de entrar en el más secreto de los refugios del Señor de las Tinieblas y todavía se estremecía a su recuerdo; no obstante, sabía que debía dominarse: la información que acababa de recibir apenas le dejaría tiempo para complacer a su oscuro amo o traicionarlo definitiva y abiertamente… 

Alcanzó su residencia temporal minutos después, en un pequeño hotel del pueblo, elegido por él mismo, muy a su pesar: ningún mortífago se atrevería a causar disturbios por aquel lugar por temor a atraer demasiado la atención de los aurores sobre la región en la que su amo se ocultaba.

Así, seguro de que podría disfrutar de intimidad absoluta, ejecutó los hechizos habituales para protegerse y se tendió en medio del círculo de velas de que había dispuesto en su pequeña habitación. Con su mano firme y varonil, vació de un trago el diminuto vial de líquido semejante a sangre y se desplomó suavemente sobre los almohadones.

Segundos después su mente volaba ya hacia el lejano Valle de Godric, lugar en que aparentemente se ocultaba su presa y que sería también el próximo destino de su cuerpo físico en cuánto despuntara el alba.

* * *

Cuándo entró en el cuarto que los tres amigos compartían en su profundo y agotado sopor, no supo muy bien qué hacer: teóricamente, podría invadir las ensoñaciones oníricas con aquella forma y valerse de ellas como medio de comunicación; las reglas eran diferentes en aquel extraño mundo y con facilidad podría hacerse pasar por cualquier otra entidad y, de esa manera, garantizar su anonimato. No obstante, cuándo intentó aproximarse al _Elegido_, éste se agitó y gruñó quedamente en sueños mientras de su entero ser parecía emanar una potente aura de animadversión que al adolescente Slytherin se le antojó sofocante y, por alguna razón, le impidió acercarse. Parpadeando con frustración, volvió a intentarlo, pero sólo para comprobar una vez más que la entrada a los sueños de Harry Potter le estaba absolutamente vedada. 

Irritado, miró a su alrededor y evaluó sus posibilidades. Por un momento, pensó que Granger sería la mejor opción de las que restaban para recibir la información, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que quizá no fuera tan buena idea después de todo: la sangre sucia era demasiado lista como para no exigir una extraordinaria sutilidad en cuanto a ocultar su identidad…Además, la mera idea de formar parte de sus sueños le resultaba sencilla e insoportablemente repugnante.

Por otro lado, el chico Weasley…quizá no fuera mejor, pero al menos era un sangre limpia. Con un suspiro de exasperado asco, se aproximó lentamente a él y adelantó su mano para rozar sus cabellos rojizos con una mano translúcida. El durmiente sólo frunció el ceño levemente antes de relajar la expresión hasta un gesto de paz. El chico rubio hizo buen acopio de aire, y sacó de tripas corazón para acercar su rostro al del pelirrojo hasta fundirse con él como si de un pensadero se tratase. Cuándo la realidad se deshizo en torno a él, volviéndose por completo negrura, se percibió cayendo suavemente hacia ningún lugar concreto y, al poco, la bruma dorada que todo lo había impregnado volvió, como una violenta tempestad, para dejarlo en un sitio por completo diferente…

Cuándo abrió los ojos, se halló en el extremo oeste de un campo de _Quidditch_ y, sobre su cabeza, volaban jugadores vestidos de púrpura y naranja. Se concentró, para pasar desapercibido ante el más glorioso de los participantes: el dueño de la ensoñación; pero apenas había deseado su negra vestimenta de nigromante para confundirse en las sombras, todo comenzó.

* * *

Ronald Weasley se sentía en la cumbre del mundo: volaba mejor que nunca en su vida, del lado de los _Chuddley Cannons_, se sentía libre, eufórico y vivo, y ninguna _quaffle_ lograría parar a semejante Guardián… 

Hasta que llegó la noche: el cielo se vistió con el aire vespertino a una velocidad sobrenatural, las nubes se agolpaban para tapar las estrellas…Y los postes dorados fueron los primeros en ser atacados: sus soportes se doblaron y cayeron ante la embestida del gigante. Poderosas ráfagas de viento comenzaron a derribar a los jugadores, procedentes de extrañas criaturas aladas cuyo nombre ignoraba aunque creía haber estudiado en _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_. Con repentino terror, trató de mantenerse sobre el palo de su escoba y se lanzó a favor del vendaval para esquivar a aquellas feroces bestias demoníacas. La tormenta estalló con ira sobre su cabeza y los relámpagos cruzaban ensordecedoramente espacios alarmantemente próximos en él, poniendo en serio peligro algo más que su equilibrio.

A unos metros a su derecha, estalló una llamarada bajo las gruesas gotas de lluvia que de pronto se derramaban desde el estremecido firmamento; un rugido siguió de inmediato a aquella desagradable sorpresa y, al volver la vista un segundo sobre sus hombros, el Gryffindor comprobó con horror que era un dragón. Abajo, lejos en el suelo, resplandecían rayos de luz verde que abatían a todo cuánto se movía delante del espeso grupo de magos encapuchados.

Levantó la mirada, con la expresión tensa de concentración y terror surcada de agua y cabellos húmedos, y corrió el rumbo de su transporte con un vuelco al corazón: el aliento de la descomunal bestia serpentina redujo aquellos abetos a cenizas mientras él daba todo un giro en el aire para poder pasar sobre el resto del bosque y alejarse lejos de allí. Pero uno de los encapuchados levantó la mirada hacia él y le apuntó siniestra y pausadamente con la varita.

El palo de madera que sostenía entre manos dio un salto brusco y resplandeció, candente; sus manos se habían soltado y ya no lo tenían al alcance, pero siguió palmoteando el aire vacío desesperadamente, en busca de algo a lo que aferrarse. No obstante, la oscuridad se hizo mucho antes de que llegara al suelo de la tenebrosa floresta.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, en el tiempo que se le antojó el de un parpadeo y descubrió una penumbra antinatural que todo lo embargaba. Sólo había un pequeño y plateado rayo de luz lunar que iluminaba una pila de piedra, varios metros delante de él. 

No sabría decir a ciencia cierta si se hallaba en una caverna o en un bosque, pues en la lejanía la oscuridad se veía rasgada también por retazos de débil luz pálida. Había alguien junto a él, pero no podía ver su rostro, ni su entero cuerpo. Ambos estaban sentados, enfrentados al claro o cueva circular en la que resplandecía el agua de la fuente iluminada por Diana.

_Estás bien_.

No era una pregunta. Tampoco una intervención común: más que escucharla a través de los oídos, la percibió directamente en su cabeza, como un tierno susurro. Volvió la vista hacia la extraña figura y se crispó instintivamente aunque no se sentía amenazado por aquella presencia: más bien _protegido_. De algún modo intuía que había sobrevivido al ataque de los mortífagos por su causa…no importaba cuán poco alentador pareciera a simple vista.

_Lástima: era una bonita vida…pero no podrás disfrutarla si no ayudas a tu amigo a detener al Señ…a Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

Ron frunció el ceño, perdido. ¿Qué ocurría¿Dónde estaba? Estaba casi seguro de estar soñando, pero había un aire de insufrible realidad en todo aquel tormentoso asunto que ponía los pelos de punta…como si alguna pieza no encajara en la escena.

-¿Qué quieres decir¿Quién eres tú?- indagó, comenzando a asustarse. Pero, antes de que tuviera tiempo para agitarse demasiado, todo volvió a cambiar: se encontró entonces en su cama, en la casa de sus padres. Miraba a su habitación vacía y sostenía sus cómics de "_El muggle loco_" como si de verdad estuvieran allí. "Debo estar alucinando: me estoy quedando dormido", pensó.

_No: no es eso. Sólo estás preocupado_.

La extraña e indefinida voz telepática volvió a hacer acto de presencia y el aludido tragó saliva, casi al borde del llanto¿se estaba volviendo loco? Acababa de recordar de golpe todo lo que había vivido hasta ese mismo momento, y no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Pero¿quién eres?- repitió, con un tono casi suplicante, pues temía estar bajo el embrujo de algún nigromante a las órdenes de Voldemort. Una suave brisa entró por la ventana, plagada del aroma estival, y pasó las páginas de su historieta. Se trataba de un capítulo en que el protagonista era rescatado por su ángel de la guarda…aquello sí que era extraño.

-¿Eres…?- comenzó. Pero nunca había creído en aquellas cosas y aquella etapa de su existencia no parecía un buen momento para empezar. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta…

-¿Por qué no me hablas? Necesito saber tu identidad¿amigo o enemigo?- demandó, probando si la furia sería el estímulo adecuado para lograr una contestación. Hubo una pausa meditabunda.

_Eso depende de lo que tú quieras: sea como sea, soy exactamente lo que necesitas para sobrevivir, pero también soy lo que odias…y lo que temes._

La última aclaración había sonado familiarmente presuntuosa y sintió un escalofrío.

-No lo entiendo- se descubrió murmurando para sí más que para la estancia vacía. No le importaba demasiado parecer ridículo: al fin y al cabo, era su propio sueño.

Fue entonces cuándo se sintió observado: como si alguien, invisible, se sentara a su lado y apoyara una mano en su hombro. Y la sensación le golpeó con la fuerza de una bofetada: su mente giró en un torbellino de caóticas imágenes, abrumándolo, hasta que abrió los ojos llorosos una vez más y contempló la escena que se desarrollaba ante él.

"_-Severus, por favor…_

_Snape apartó a Draco y levantó bruscamente la varita:_

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Mientras la ponzoñosa luz de la maldición empujaba al anciano director sobre las almenas de la Torre de Astronomía, el joven Weasley alcanzó a oír un grito ahogado en algún punto vacío a su derecha, próximo al lugar que Dumbledore había ocupado"

-¡¿Harry?!- jadeó el chico pelirrojo. Continuaba mareado, pero ahora también se sentía desconcertado y, de algún modo, parecía que su impresión había estremecido al propio ambiente. Gimió, pues no sabía qué acababa de ocurrirle; y su memoria lo ahogó en cosas que no tenían demasiado sentido en aquellos instantes: la presión de sus padres y amigos para que fuera el mejor de sus hermanos, el miedo a _Quién-todos-saben_, la horrible sensación de tener que crecer demasiado deprisa, sin ningún momento para disfrutar del presente…

Jadeó, sintiéndose más sólo que nunca, una vez hubo comprobado que ni su amigo moreno ni Hermione acudían a sus llamadas, y se abrazó a sí mismo dejándose caer sobre la colcha naranja de su cama. Entonces, fue su corazón el que comenzó a angustiarle.

* * *

Draco se apartó con brusquedad de él, sin retirar los ojos de la figura que yacía temblorosa en el lecho del color del fuego. Había estado a punto de descubrirse a causa de aquella inesperada visión¿cómo era posible que el amigo de Potter supiera tan detalladamente lo que había ocurrido en lo alto de la torre de Hogwarts? 

La _legeremancia _no le había ayudado, más que para mortificar a su víctima con recuerdos y emociones que no explicaban gran cosa: realmente debía practicar más aquella rama de la magia. No obstante, durante un segundo, más o menos sintió una extraña afinidad por la constitución escuálida que se agitaba en quedas sacudidas. La presión para ser el primero, la soledad, la sensación de ser incomprendido, la desesperación por el excesivamente rápido paso del tiempo, la necesidad de ser conocido y respetado, de saber más…todas ellas sensaciones que, de forma inexplicable, velaron la repulsión que había estado sintiendo. Y, en gran medida, también la envidia que experimentaba por los perfectos Gryffindors: el joven Slytherin acababa de descubrir que, de hecho, quizá no eran tan diferentes, después de todo.

No supo por qué, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello: mientras creía verse en aquel extremadamente insólito espejo, su espíritu se acercó al joven sin pensar en ello y se tumbó a su lado, para rodearlo con sus brazos invisibles, su expresión todavía tensa, circunspecta y pensativa.

* * *

Ronald Weasley percibió un alivio casi inmediato: el gélido soplo del aire veraniego desapareció en el instante en que lo envolvió la cálida aura de algún ente invisible. Se sintió a salvo, comprendido por primera vez en su vida, y no pudo evitar agradecerlo aunque estuviera soñando. 

_Aún no está todo perdido…_

De nuevo escuchó aquella voz susurrante mientras su valor renacía y florecía en medio de aquella preservadora tibieza. Pero él parpadeó, pues no sabía qué responder: sin embargo, no hizo falta.

_Régulus Black: él sabía algo…algo puede que os ayude_.

-¿Régulus¿El hermano de Sirius?- repitió el pelirrojo, atónito, sin mover nada más que la cabeza, acariciando la almohada con su mejilla. Fue entonces, mientras evocaba dónde había oído ese nombre antes, cuándo la voz de su misterioso visitante onírico repitió palabra por palabra lo que estaba en un recuerdo que no le pertenecía:

_Lo mató Voldemort…o mejor dicho, alguien que seguía las órdenes de Voldemort: dudo que fuera lo bastante importante como para que lo matara en persona…_

Por algún motivo, el rostro del fallecido padrino de su amigo se difuminaba en su visión. Luego, mientras la voz continuaba, todo recobró su normalidad dentro de aquel ensueño.

…_o quizá sí: fue acusado de traición, pero también de robo. Era joven, tan sólo dieciocho años cuándo lo maldijeron mortalmente…Ignoro qué fue lo que le sustrajo a Quién-tú-sabes que le resultara tan importante, pero sin duda su hermano tuvo algo que ver: era un Black y, por tanto, un poderoso y hábil hechicero. Astuto como sólo los Slytherins saben ser…_

Ronald se crispó con disgusto ante esta declaración, gesto que provocó una nueva pausa de aparente sorpresa. No hubo nuevas palabras, sólo lo invadió el cansancio en el momento en que percibió que aquella fascinante compañía lo abandonaba de alguna manera. Entonces, la oscuridad se hizo de nuevo y creyó que en verdad había despertado, con muchísima sed…

No tardó en soñar de nuevo con la inundación de Grimmauld Place, Kreacher y sus burlas, y el objeto que balanceaba, suspendido en la lámpara de araña del recibidor, sin prestarle auxilio_  
_

* * *

_Genial! Creo que este es mi capítulo favorito: tenía muchísimas ganas de desarrollarlo desde que lo imaginé para los oneshoots y me lo pasé realmente bien escribiéndolo!!_ _Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí: me temo que la relación slash RonxDraco no fue de las cosas que me replanteé.xDD_

_Sin embargo, NO creo que haya sexo explícito en capítulos sucesivos: sólo mi editora (**Amidala-Nabarrie**), sabe que sólo hago eso en un apéndice especial que titulo "Final para morbosos" y que siempre hago por petición de los fans (hasta ahora, de ella: pervertida...!xD) y dedicado a ellos…así que, ya sabéis: si os gusta alguna pareja a lo largo de la historia, votad por ella con los reviews (pero no os olvidéis de comentarme la historia: quiero mejorar!)!! Según el número de ellas que me lleguen, quizá escriba uno…o puede que más. Gracias, gracias a todos!_


	7. Chapter 7 La Prueba de Dumbledore

_Je, je! __Vais a pegarme…resulta que tenía este capítulo desde hace varias semanas en un carpeta perdido por ahí pero lo había olvidado por completo por que mi cabeza es un desastre…Sorry! Je, je! Weno, aún así, podéis acosarme con reviews, si eso: para compensar, os doy un adelanto del siguiente. Aún no está escrito (esta vez no) pero ya sé de qué quiero que sea¿la pista¡consagraciones mortales!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7 – La Prueba de Dumbledore**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ronald Weasley tenía los ojos abiertos mucho antes que sus compañeros. De algún modo, durante la noche, Hermione se había ido aproximando y ahora yacía justo a su lado. En un primer momento, su reacción había sido la de intentar alejarse, pero no había tardado en descubrir que era imposible: la muchacha dormida tenía complejo felino y ronroneaba suavemente reduciendo de nuevo las distancias sin abandonar los nebulosos parajes oníricos.

Cuándo el profundo silencio comenzó a agobiarle, escudriñó la habitación en penumbra, desde las formas dormidas de _Crookshanks_ y Harry hasta las hojas de los árboles que se movían a la luz de la mañana tras los vidrios de las ventanas.

* * *

Algo más tarde, sin embargo, sus dos amigos se despertaron y, bostezando y desperezándose, algo desorientados, comenzaron a prepararse para enfrentar la situación a la que habían llegado. Por aquel entonces, los tres se conocían lo suficiente para alcanzar una satisfactoria comprensión sin producir ni una palabra, por lo que decidieron abandonar el dormitorio y bajar a la cocina intercambiando miradas y gestos con la cabeza.

Aunque sus varitas estaban a poca distancia de sus manos, cuándo alcanzaron la cocina sólo encontraron una agradable atmósfera que tan sólo prometía el desayuno: el anciano mago, ya que no había duda de su condición, trajinaba entre fogones de aspecto muggle con su propio artefacto en mano y extrema torpeza, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a aquellos quehaceres.

-¡Estupendo, ya estáis despiertos!- celebró, animado, al verlos entrar y bordear, recelosos, la mesa preparada que dominaba el centro de la estancia. Ninguno de ellos tenía duda alguna de sus buenas intenciones, pero era mejor tener cuidado por que algún mortífago podría haberse cambiado por él durante las horas nocturnas: el descanso que habían disfrutado no parecía natural en aquellos días…Sin embargo, el hombre no pareció notarlo: agitó un par de veces su varita y el pequeño caldero que ardía al fuego lanzó un estallido y arrojó algo al aire; entre humo y chispas rojizas, los platos que había dispuestos sobre la mesa quedaron repletos de aquella colección variopinta de viandas. Ron alzó las cejas, Hermione torció un poco el gesto y Harry compuso un leve amago de sonrisa, pero sin perder la seriedad.

-Es uno de mis inventos- aclaró el anciano, enseñando la dentadura al sonreír con franqueza ante las expresiones de asombro- escribir hechizos se me daba tan bien que Albus me incitó a que trabajara sobre ello, y aquí estoy- miró melancólicamente su varita y a continuación suspiró teatralmente- ¡Los genios somos las personas más incomprendidas de la tierra…!- canturreó, mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo para ver sus caras y estalló en carcajadas- ¡Pero vamos: sentaos¡Gárgolas galopantes, debéis estar famélicos!- exclamó, agitando de nuevo su varita para separar las sillas de la mesa en una obvia indirecta- Tomad cuánto queráis: tenemos algo de tiempo hasta que lleguen…

-¿Lleguen?- repitió, la muchacha, alarmada. Pero el anciano se apresuró a calmarla, ahora serio puesto que intuía cuál había sido su pensamiento:

-Eso es: los demás miembros de la _Orden del Fénix_- aclaró, con los ojos brillando de suspicacia, como si hubiera considerado una ofensa que hubiera dudado de él. Luego se volvió hacia Harry- fueron a buscarte a casa de tus tíos ayer al amanecer, pero los mortífagos habían matado a los vigías al caer la noche y no se atrevieron a continuar sin ver las señales...- bajó la cabeza, apenado- hasta que fue demasiado tarde- tragó saliva y recogió un cáliz para tomar un sorbo de vino.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- indagó Ron, asustado. Su anfitrión se tomó un par de segundos:

-El grupo estaba aguardando a que le dieran luz verde pero, como no llegó, se rezagaron y esos canallas les tendieron una emboscada en la oscuridad…al menos, fue antes de que los muggles despertaran- comentó, como viendo el lado positivo.

Ninguno de los tres chicos probaba bocado, aturdidos en apariencia, por el shock, pero también continuaban observando al anciano con precaución hasta tal punto que por fin se prendió en él la chispa de la comprensión:

-¡Oh! Es cierto: creo que no me he presentado¿verdad?- continuó. Se señaló a sí mismo, enseñando los dientes maltrechos en una exagerada pero cómica sonrisa y anunció- Soy Aberfoth, Aberforth Dumbledore- puso los ojos en blanco, sonrojándose levemente y añadió- el hermano de Albus…

Ante esta revelación, sólo Ron y Hermione mostraron su sorpresa; sin embargo, pronto los tres dieron un respingo, sobresaltados, cuándo un resonó un estruendo similar al de una sirena muggle y una gran piedra blanca que descansaba sobre el frigorífico emitía destellos de luz blanca sin parar, como una alarma.

-¡Ya están aquí¡Puckey!- el anciano hechicero saltó alegremente de su asiento y llamó con vehemencia a…Un elfo doméstico. Se materializó sobre sus cereales con un sonoro "crack", derramando la leche sobre el mantel. Su amo lo interrogó con la mirada, pero la criatura negó con la cabeza:

-Aún no, señor: he estado alimentando a los _perrociélagos_ y no los he visto llegar- chilló, intentando hacerse escuchar por encima del estruendo descomunal- no hay nadie en los alrededores, señor.

Aberfoth se agarró las alas de su sombrero de mago y tiró de ellas hacia abajo con irritación, mascullando de manera ininteligible:

-¡Otra vez no¡Cacharro endemoniado!- extrajo su varita con furia y apuntó a la gema, que estalló en pedacitos y quedó de inmediato silenciada- ¡Urrrgg¡Inventos al traste uno detrás de otro, vaya días, vaya días…!- y, así, rezongando para sí, salió de la cocina seguido por el elfo doméstico sin decir nada más a los chicos, que todavía lo observaron alejarse con asombro.

-¡Qué tipo más raro!- comentó Ron, al cabo de unos minutos- Nunca había oído hablar de él: no sabía que Dumbledore tuviera un hermano…

-Yo sí- respondieron al unísono Harry y la chica. Ambos levantaron la mirada unos segundos hacia el otro, pero ella no dijo nada y el moreno decidió explicarse:

-Él lo mencionó alguna vez y Moody me lo enseñó en una vieja foto de la antigua Orden…

-Ajá- asintió el pelirrojo, que pasaba la mirada de uno a otro de sus amigos.

-Pero no estoy seguro de que nos pueda ayudar, ni los demás tampoco: quiero decir, ni siquiera sabemos dónde están las demás Horcruxes¿no?- concluyó el _Niño-que-vivió_, desalentado.

-Ah…sobre eso…- Ron enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y clavó los ojos en su plato de gachas antes de relatarles lo que había soñado, omitiendo, por supuesto, la parte relativa a su "ángel de la guarda", pues de nuevo en la vigilia las cosas cambiaban.

-¿Régulus?- repitió Hermione, entre excitada y resentida por que no se le hubiera ocurrido aquella posibilidad: las iniciales parecían encajar pese a que ignoraban su segundo nombre. Miró al adolescente de ojos verdes, aguardando su opinión: manoseaba entre los dedos de su mano izquierda el falso relicario, que llevaba colgado al cuello, y en aquellos momentos recordaba las palabras de la carta y todo lo que habían hablado sobre ella.

-Eso significa que es verdad que debemos regresar a Gimmauld Place- concluyó, mirando a su compañero, pues también les había dicho que había vuelto a soñar con Kreacher.

-Pero, entonces…- Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido, pero perdió el habla cuándo escuchó al anciano brujo regresar a grandes zancadas:

-¡Lo conseguí!- bramó, irrumpiendo en la cocina de un salto eufórico. Resultaba increíble la agilidad que tenía para semejar tan viejo- ¡Tenía razón: la alarma anti-intrusos mejorada funciona! Pero el sistema para mantenerlos a raya necesita un par de retoques: lógicamente, todos los conjuros suelen salirme por la culata…- comentó, dirigiendo la vista hacia el polvo brillante al que había reducido la piedra blanquecina- Bueno, no pasa nada¡ensayo y error, así avanza el conocimiento!- rió de buena gana y se volvió hacia los tres jóvenes- Están aquí: agotados, pero deseando volver a verte.

* * *

Así pues, minutos más tarde habían pasado a la sala de estar de la casa: aunque más bien semejaba una sala de reuniones, pues constaba de una gran mesa de madera bordeada de ornamentadas sillas del mismo material y aspecto poco confortable. Allí se encontraban compartiendo la hospitalidad del anciano Dumbledore junto a Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, y Rubeus Hagrid, cuyo saludo fue con mucho el más efusivo de todos. La Jefa de la Casa de los chicos les dirigió una mirada severa que se centró principalmente en Harry; se aclaró la garganta e intercambió una breve mirada con Aberforth:

-Bueno, primero…debo disculparme, Potter- él la miró, ceñudo y confundido- Tras lo sucedido hace algunas semanas…e intentado mantener en activo a la Orden del Fénix, pero parece que hasta ahora no he sabido estar a la altura- retiró la vista, algo abatida pero aún orgullosa, y dejó que el auror posara una mano en su hombro. Recuperados los ánimos, prosiguió- Intentamos ir a buscarte a casa de tus tíos, pero nos atacaron y llegamos tarde. Aunque afortunadamente no tenemos que lamentar daños personales de gravedad, al fin estamos aquí y ya podemos conducirte a salvo a Hogwarts…

-¿A Hogwarts?- repitió Hermione, entre emocionada y alarmada- ¿Es que va a abrir este curso?

McGonagall parpadeó, irritada por la interrupción, pero sacudió la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros y corroboró lo que había dicho:

-Puede que sea una locura peligrosa: sabemos muy bien que es uno de los principales objetivos de _Quién-vosotros-sabéis_ pero…cerrarlo aunque sólo fuera durante un curso casi firmaría nuestra derrota definitiva: sería como darnos por vencidos, y no podemos tolerar eso. Es cierto que muchos alumnos pueden ser, y serán, instruidos por sus mágicas familias, pero eso no ocurrirá con los hijos de muggles- su tono era firme y la determinación se palpaba tanto en su rostro como en el de los acompañantes. La mirada de la joven Granger relampagueó y, como el corazón de Harry, sintió una punzada de orgullo hacia su maestra, que seguía con su discurso, ajena a sus emociones- Necesitan un lugar dónde volver, dónde aprender- cambió una mirada con Hagrid- hemos hablado con el Ministro y…nos ha dado su aprobación.

Los tres chicos sonrieron, entre felicitaciones, pero ella los detuvo con una mano:

-Sin embargo, me temo que los alumnos no son los únicos que van a disminuir en número: tenemos plazas vacantes de profesores y- cerró los ojos, tomando aire, como si fuera a decir algo en contra de sus principios- aunque sabemos que sois muy jóvenes, creemos por vuestras notas en los TIMOS que al menos podréis enseñar algo a los estudiantes que acudan este año al castillo, después de todo, es lo que me consta que hacíais hace dos años en ciertas reuniones ilegales- hizo una mueca, intentando contener un atisbo de sonrisa.

Tanto Ron como Harry se miraron, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Hermione no le retiraba la vista de encima a la mujer, pero sus ojos castaños relucían con suspicacia mientras escuchaba el resto:

-Nos falta un profesor de Pociones, ya que me temo que Horace Slughorn ha dimitido; un maestro de vuelo, pues la Señora Hooch está en paradero desconocido y…alguien que se ocupe de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- sus pupilas oscuras perforaron a los jóvenes desde detrás de sus gafas mientras se explicaba- Comprendo que tengáis que pensarlo, pero la verdad es que no tenemos muchas más opciones: no quedan magos que se atrevan a desobedecer el último chantaje de _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_…

-Vaya- jadeó Hermione, incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado.

-No vamos a volver a Hogwarts- afirmó Harry, sin vacilar. Las dos féminas lo miraron, con sus propias expresiones; el chico se vio obligado a aclararse- No puedo regresar este curso: tengo cosas que hacer fuera.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, Harry!- estalló Hagrid, alarmado- ¡estarás…!

-En peligro, ya lo sé- terminó el aludido, hastiado- pero ya no podemos estar seguros en ningún lugar: no queda ningún sitio que Voldemort no pueda atacar. Ahora que ya no hay nadie a quién le tenga miedo, se cree imparable y nada logrará que se lo piense antes de buscar lo que quiere- el énfasis de sus palabras acompañó al escrutinio de los rostros que lo miraban. Negó con la cabeza, determinado- Esto tiene que acabar, alguien tiene que hacer algo…y lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados en el colegio mientras veo cómo se va apoderando de todo.

Se produjo un silencio que, en otras circunstancias, le habría sonrojado: Hagrid y Shacklebolt lo miraban con orgullo, al igual que el hermano de Dumbledore. McGonagall tenía la frente arrugada y parecía contrariada, pero también semejaba favorablemente impresionada:

-Sé que ahora eres mayor de edad y no puedo detenerte pero al menos no te dejes llevar por…

Fue entonces cuándo se produjo el primer temblor. Los gritos se elevaron en la lejanía, bajo el todavía tenue sol de la mañana, en las calles perdidas del Valle de Godric.

* * *

Las laderas de las colinas parecían haber cobrado vida propia. Las rocas caían rodando directas hacia el pequeño pueblo, arrasando todo cuánto encontraban a su paso. No tardaron en descubrir a los culpables: cuatro brutales gigantes que llenaron el aire matutino con sus bramidos mientras estallaban a sus pies toda clase de destellos relampagueantes entre los gritos y otros sonidos de destrucción.

-¡Amo!- el pequeño elfo doméstico se materializó sobre la mesa en un total estado de pánico- ¡La casa está rodeada¡Magos malos¡Encapuchados!- chillando como un loco se abalanzó sobre una esquina del cuarto, en la que había un pequeño montacargas para la ropa y se precipitó por el hueco antes de que Hermione pudiera agarrarlo. Todos los demás habían sacado sus varitas mágicas; Ron estaba mortalmente pálido, Harry se acercó hasta su amiga para atraerla hacia ellos y mantenerse juntos. McGonagall comenzó a dar órdenes inconexas, pero pronto Shacklebolt se hizo cargo de la situación. Ambos, junto con Hagrid, se dispusieron a cubrir a los tres jóvenes:

-¡Tenéis que desapareceros de aquí!

-¡Ni hablar!

-¡Largo!- rugió Hagrid. Los cristales de las ventanas saltaron por los aires con sendos destellos morados. La oscuridad se había hecho en el exterior, repentina y antinatural.

-¡Harry!- la joven Granger agarró su brazo para volver su atención hacia una de las grandes ventanas, en dónde una figura envuelta en una ondulante túnica negra les apuntaba con la varita tratando de mantenerse sobre su escoba. Shacklebolt lanzó un hechizo contra el nigromante, que desapareció de la vista mientras las luces de la vivienda vacilaban:

-¡Son demasiados¡Hay que marcharse!

Los tres chicos se dispusieron a aparecerse. En el último momento, mientras su antigua profesora, el auror y Hermione desaparecían, la atención del chico Potter recayó sobre la figura del anciano Dumbledore que se tambaleaba en el umbral de la estancia con cada seísmo mientras pasaba las páginas de un polvoriento libro, murmurando con furia:

-Canallas, innobles, cobardes…¡Ajá!- golpeó el pergamino antes de agitar con violencia su varita mágica y bramar- ¡_Maleverto_!- tras lo que todo se sumió en un antinatural silencio. Sin embargo, el fenómeno apenas duró una milésima de segundo: pronto, todo el aire de la estancia pareció quedarse solidificado. Entonces, todo chispeó con destellos dorados y, la poderosa fuerza conjurada arrastró todo cuánto fuera oscuro, derribando de paso muebles, aliados e incluso tabiques: la pared de aquella misma estancia, sobre la que habían estado las ventanas, saltó por los aires. Los mortífagos que cabalgaban sobre escobas perecieron derribados por los escombros, y las espesas tinieblas que habían traído con ellos retrocedieron un tanto, permitiendo al resto de los miembros de la Orden recuperar terreno.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Hermione, que había caído al suelo, cerca de las rodillas de Harry.

-¡Buen trabajo, Aberforth!- felicitó Hagrid, entusiasmado a pesar de lo peligroso de la situación, pues era el único que permanecía en pie.

-No- gruñó el aludido de malos modos- no era eso lo que pretendía hacer…- apretó la mano en torno a la empuñadura de su varita mágica, con rabia, y la determinación marcó cada arruga de su rostro antes de que comenzara a caminar hacia un punto de disparo más próximo a la amenaza. Ron lo miraba boquiabierto y Harry apenas podía pronunciar palabra, puesto que aún no había asimilado lo que acababa de ver: ni siquiera había visto a su antiguo director hacer algo similar, tan poderoso y al mismo tiempo tan descontrolado…

-¡Vamos chico, desaparece¿A qué estás esperando?- y el rostro del anciano que le impelía en aquellos momentos a huir ya no era amable en absoluto. Conteniendo el impulso de retroceder, comprobó si sus amigos también habían decidido obedecer. Un breve intercambio de miradas bastó para que pusiera en marcha su nueva habilidad, con la imagen del lugar que menos ganas tenía de ver profundamente centrado en el ojo de su mente.


	8. Chapter 8 La mujer que susurraba a los e

_Hola de nuevo! Por fin se están acabando los exámenes...yuy! salta Siento el abandono pero, ya sabéis: lo primero es lo primero...no sé cómo está este capi porque no me he matado a revisarlo (acabo de encontrarlo, hacía mucho que no actualizaba y pensé..."qué diablos!") En breves subiré el siguiente de_ Twice Blessed-Encantados, _para quién le interese...Reviews Pliz!!!!!! (Siempre se agradecen...Cómo? Que no lo he hecho?? Pues hala: MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Jjjjjjjjj!! -...- Pero k mal estoy de la cabeza...!)_

* * *

**_Capítulo 8 – La mujer que susurraba a los espectros_**

* * *

Grimmauld Place. El lugar del planeta que Harry menos ganas tenía de volver a ver. Apestoso, polvoriento, oscuro y silencioso: así continuaba después de un abandono que duraba ya un año entero. Los tres chicos se habían materializado con dificultad frente a sus puertas y habían corrido a su interior sin pararse siquiera a observar si alguien estaba mirando. Una vez dentro, habían recuperado el aliento en las sillas de la cocina antes de comenzar a moverse por todos los rincones de la casa, como fieras enjauladas. Poca disposición tenían a hablar, debido al temor de las noticias que pudieran llegarles: en aquellos instantes, era con diferencia lo que más les preocupaba. Sin embargo, las horas pasaron sin que ninguna nueva alcanzara las puertas de aquel último refugio.

* * *

No fue hasta caer la noche que, sentados en la sala de estar, junto al fuego mágico de la chimenea, Hermione vislumbró la figura fantasmal de Hedwig aproximándose desde la creciente oscuridad de los cielos dominados por el crepúsculo. Cuándo no tuvo ninguna duda, dio un pequeño codazo al codo de Harry, que mantenía la vista perdida en el anciano tapiz con el árbol genealógico de los Black, recordando las palabras de Ron en Privet Drive. Éste reaccionó con celeridad y tuvo tiempo de ver cómo su lechuza, indudablemente alentada por el pánico, iba directa a estrellarse contra los vidrios de las ventanas… 

-¡_Alohomora_!- su varita había salido del interior de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros antes incluso de que tuviera tiempo a pensar en lo que hacía y apenas pudo bajarla, ya estaba recibiendo al animal en sus brazos mientras Hermione blandía sus propio artefacto para cerrar la entrada mágicamente. Los tres escucharon estridentes chillidos y levantaron la vista, asustados: una enorme bandada de murciélagos pasó de largo ocultando momentáneamente la tenue luz de atardecer, como si no hubiera visto la lúgubre mansión.

Harry tragó saliva y devolvió la atención a su mascota, que alcanzó a encaramarse en su antebrazo mientras se dirigía con ella al dormitorio. Ron y Hermione lo siguieron hasta que la dejó en su jaula, bien aprovisionada. Entonces, la vista de los dos amigos se concentró en los papeles que el moreno tenía entre sus manos:

-Es una carta de Neville- susurró el chico, asombrado.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó Hermione.

-Vamos¡ábrela!- incitó Ron; su compañero obedeció sin protestar, pues también lo invadía la curiosidad- ¿Cómo nos habrá encontrado?- preguntó el pelirrojo, encantado.

-No lo sé, pero no son buenas noticias- el rostro tenso del _Niño-que-vivió logró_ que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de la muchacha y, mientras él leía la misiva en voz alta, ella le arrebató el periódico adjunto:

-"_Hola Harry: mi abuela me ha pedido que te escriba pero lo habría hecho de todas maneras. Sé que estás intentando detener a Quién-tú-sabes por que siempre fuiste el más valiente de todos y en el Profeta te mencionan constantemente. Hablando del Profeta, no sé si lo habrás leído (por eso te lo envío: espero que te llegue por que últimamente pasan muchas cosas raras con el correo) pero Luna ha tenido un accidente…"_

-¡Un accidente!- exclamó Ron, atónito. Los ojos de Hermione, se desplazaban a toda velocidad de un lado a otro sobre la superficie del diario apergaminado ante la expectante mirada de los chicos:

-Aquí dice que un grupo de extraños, presuntamente mortífagos, atacó los terrenos de los Lovegood ayer por la noche…al parecer, la casa se derrumbó sobre sus cabezas…¡pero ella está bien!- se apresuró a tranquilizarlos, al oír sus exclamaciones de horror- Según la entrevista…¡¿cómo han podido entrevistarla después de algo así?!- entornó los ojos- ¡Ah, claro¡Rita Skeeter…!

-¡Hermione!- escupió Ron, que no parecía dar crédito a sus oídos- ¡Dinos qué le ha pasado a Luna!

-¡Oh!- el rostro de la chica, demacradamente pálido a causa del temor del momento, recuperó momentáneamente cierto color debido a la vergüenza, lo que le hizo parecer un cómico anuncio parpadeante. No obstante, tampoco hizo falta repetírselo- Claro. ¡Ejem! Según esto estaba fuera en ese momento…en el bosque cercano, en la parte más alejada de los jardines, lejos del lugar por el que se aparecieron los mortífagos. Su padre había salido y ella había ido a buscarlo por que…

-¿Qué?- le apremió Harry. Pero ella puso los ojos en blanco, recuperando el tono de profunda exasperación:

-Por que había oído _voces_.

Con una expresión de indescriptible irritación, se cruzó de brazos para desafiar las miradas incrédulas y boquiabiertas de Ron y su amigo; acto seguido, el nerviosismo que dominaba su cuerpo le instó a desenrollar de nuevo el periódico y ojear el resto de las noticias cercanas. Harry había vuelto la vista a la carta de Neville y Ron iba a hablar, pero su compañero se le adelantó:

-Pues lo siento, pero parece que Luna decía la verdad…

-¿Qué?- soltaron, al unísono, la chica y el pelirrojo.

-Escuchad esto: _"…sé que no debería contártelo, pero tengo miedo de que vuelvan a buscarla a San Mungo: ahora no tiene a nadie y, desde luego, no quiero que los mortífagos se acerquen allí. El caso es que, el año pasado, nos hicimos más amigos y ella me contó que tenía un don especial. Ya sé que nadie la cree Harry, pero esta vez es verdad¡lo juro!"_

-¿Un don especial¿Luna?- repitió Hermione, escéptica.

-¡Oh, cállate!- rezongó Ron, interesado. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no se opuso, por lo que el tercero prosiguió con su lectura:

-"_…yo le he visto hacerlo: cuándo a veces parece que se queda en trance…no es así, no sé cómo lo hace pero ella tiene razón: puede hablar con los muertos…_"

Entonces fue Hermione la siguiente en parecer impresionada:

-¿Disculpa?- los dos jóvenes volvieron hacia ella sus ojos, bastante asustados a pesar del escepticismo que había impregnado sus palabras. La mirara interrogante del pelirrojo apenas logró hacerle responder: ella simplemente comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, con decisión y brío, como siempre hacía cada vez que ataba cabos de esa manera tan especial suya. Su entrecejo comenzó a arrugarse y parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir la boca- ¿Harry¿Recuerdas cuándo fuimos al Departamentos de Misterios en quinto?

-No me hables de ese sitio- gruñó el chico, malhumorado.

-¡Por favor, es necesario¿Recuerdas el velo?- insistió ella. Pero la mirada que le dirigieron los ojos verdes del muchacho a punto estuvo de lograr que se replanteara el continuar; sin embargo, no fue suficiente- Tú te quedaste embobado en esa sala mirándolo y dijiste que escuchabas voces…¿recuerdas si fue Luna quién dijo que también las oía?

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…?- comenzó Ron.

-El mismo Dumbledore la llamó "Cámara de la Muerte"- replicó Hermione con vehemencia- estoy segura de que el arco y aquel velo tienen algo que ver con la…- vaciló, pensando en lo que le había ocurrido a Sirius.

-Sigues sin respondernos- la atacó Harry- ¿qué tiene que ver con las cosas raras de Luna?

-_Necrognosis_…- jadeó, aparentemente perpleja.

-¿Disculpa?- espetó Ron, con cierto tono de envidia, como si le guardara rencor por tener siempre la respuesta correcta para todo. Nuevamente, ella entornó los ojos en su dirección:

-Es el poder de escuchar las voces de los muertos- su mirada pasó una vez más a Harry- es algo parecido a la lengua pársel. Pero no se sabe de ningún mago que tenga esa habilidad y creí que era un mito¿cómo va a poder alguien comunicarse con…?- entonces se interrumpió bruscamente, con la mirada perdida. Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada, pues no era la primera vez que la habían visto así. En aquella ocasión, decidieron esperar pacientemente uno de sus momentos de genialidad. Según pasaban los segundos, el rostro de la chica fue haciéndose más y más ceniciento hasta que al fin levantó la mirada, aterrada, para fijarla en Harry:

-¡Necesitamos a Kreacher¡Tengo que ir a comprobar una cosa!- mientras ella se abandonaba a toda prisa la estancia, directa hacia su dormitorio, los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada.

* * *

Minutos más tarde los tres estaban reunidos en un círculo, de nuevo ante las llamas titilantes y el calor crepitante del pequeño hogar que alumbraba el salón. 

-Vale: no nos tengas más en ascuas¿qué has descubierto?- dijo el chico Weasley con impaciencia. Ella se limitó a dejar un gran libro negro encuadernado en piel sobre la madera oscura de la gran mesa del centro; acto seguido, tras apoyar la punta de su varita sobre las desdibujadas serpientes de su portada, murmuró algo y lo abrió.

-¿Es esto lo que creo que es?- indagó Harry, con voz dura. Los ojos de la chica se dirigieron a los suyos con total seriedad: no sólo parecía consciente de lo que hacía, si no que además estaba completamente determinada a continuar con aquello sin ningún remordimiento.

-Era la única manera de averiguar cómo destruir un _Horcrux_- aseguró- no importa lo peligroso que sea: sabes bien la falta que nos hace este libro.

-¿Es un libro de…magia negra?- balbuceó Ron, como mareado.

El rostro serio y femenino de su amiga se situó una vez más sobre el suyo, sin decir nada, con una expresión que jamás le habían visto antes: por algún motivo, Harry pensó que tanta audacia y firmeza ante una situación como aquella lograban que incluso pareciera más guapa de lo habitual…Con una leve sensación en el estómago, volvió a la realidad en cuánto la escuchó responder:

-Sí: te habría dejado ciego si lo hubieras abierto sin el conjuro apropiado…- pasó las primeras páginas, cubiertas de una siniestra y apretada escritura; decoradas con ominosos dibujos de seres humanos y monstruos infernales- pero contiene exactamente lo que nos hace falta- tragó, deteniéndose en la entrada que buscaba.

-No puedo leerlo- anunció el pelirrojo. Harry, por su parte, pensó que tampoco podría reprochárselo: no sólo estaba escrito en unos caracteres que jamás había visto antes, sino que el pergamino estaba tan emborronado que apenas se distinguían.

-Da gracias- murmuró Hermione siniestramente. Ron frunció el ceño, asustado y ella continuó, revolviendo en su mochila- aquí se dice qué es exactamente un _Horcrux_, qué es lo que hace y cómo crearlo, pero en términos mágicos. Además, este libro en concreto fue escrito por una poderosa bruja oscura, y también explica cómo desvanecer la magia de uno de ellos…para destruir a su dueño.

-¿Destruir a su dueño?- repitió Harry- Romper un _Horcrux_ no mata a su creador, Hermione.

-No- concedió ella- pero lo debilita- sus ojos volvieron a velarse sombríamente durante unos segundos- El alma humana es la fuente de toda la magia de las personas: no es sólo lo que nos mantiene con vida, si no todo lo que somos…está formada por muchas más piezas de las que creemos y, por eso, es posible separarla mediante varios procedimientos: el peor de todos ellos, y también el más…sencillo…es cometer el supremo acto de maldad. Por supuesto, un fragmento así desgajado pierde gran parte de su poder y queda mancillado pero, si se introduce en un objeto especial, puede quedar atado a la tierra y actuar como un ancla para el resto del alma.

-Ya sabemos lo que es un _Horcrux_ Hermione- intervino Harry, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de incomprensión de Ron- pero¿puedes decirme en qué nos ayuda eso a encontrarlos y destruirlos?

-Verás, Harry- continuó, armándose de paciencia- cuándo morimos, el alma se separa inevitablemente del cuerpo y pasa a existir en…- vacila.

-¿En dónde?- la apremió el pelirrojo.

-La verdad es que no estoy segura: realmente, nadie lo sabe. Todo lo que he leído era más que nada pura ficción pero…si es cierto lo de Luna, entonces la única explicación plausible es que esto también lo sea…

-¡¿Quieres explicarte de una vez?!- espetó Ron. Ella lo miró de malos modos y recogió su libro:

-Resulta que, cuándo nuestro cuerpo muere, pierde la facultad de albergar el alma que lo anima, por lo que esta se libera y pasa a existir en otro lugar: un sitio que algunos conocen como "plano espectral" o "plano astral". Algunas técnicas de magia negra emplean substancias para inducir un efecto similar y proyectar una parte del alma fuera del cuerpo; es algo muy peligroso pero, según dicen, muy útil- ignorando las miradas alarmadas de sus amigos, la chica siguió con su explicación- La cuestión es que, desde ese plano, es prácticamente imposible volver: ningún alma puede regresar a menos que encuentre un cuerpo vacío y, aún así, tendría que darse extraordinaria prisa…algunos autores están de acuerdo en los mismos puntos: las almas completas que mueren naturalmente aparecen en ese otro mundo y están temporalmente, probablemente hasta que comienzan de nuevo su ciclo de renacimiento- frunce el ceño, como si estuviera explicando algo en contra de sus pensamientos; a continuación sacude la cabeza- entonces se supone que "cruzan". Algunas, particularmente las más poderosas como las de los magos, pueden dejar tras de sí una huella fantasmal que se manifiesta también en el mundo físico para cierta gente pero, aún así, nadie puede resistirse a "cruzar".

En la mente de Harry, la imagen del velo del Ministerio de Magia volvía una y otra vez, con renovada insistencia, como si aquella imagen mental estuviera dispuesta a corroborar las palabras de su amiga.

-Sin embargo, lo más interesante es lo que les sucede a las almas que mueren violentamente o cuándo aún no es su hora: al parecer, esas almas estarían fragmentadas y disminuidas y podrían demorarse en ese lugar durante un tiempo indefinido.

-¿Quieres decir que cosas como la _Avada Kedavra_ pueden despedazar las almas?- se alarmó Harry.

-No¡no me estás entendiendo! Te he dicho que las almas están formadas por muchas piezas y no todas son iguales ni igualmente relevantes. Pero también que hay más formas de separar esas piezas y, especialmente, algunas piezas concretas: por ejemplo, alguien que tenga mucho apego por un objeto o persona en vida puede dejar tras de sí una pequeña parte de su alma vinculada al objeto en cuestión y no por haber cometido un acto de maldad¡sino por el simple apego! Si esa persona llega a fallecer en circunstancias antinaturales, su espíritu quedará conectado con el objeto o la persona y no abandonará el plano espectral hasta que vuelva a recomponerse…

-Estoy completamente perdido- comentó Ron- pero, creo que eso no responde a la preg…

-¡Es que no entendéis nada!- se lamentó la joven- ¡El plano espectral es el hogar de las almas! Al menos, de las que siguen en la tierra y, solamente por eso, está repleto de magia. De magia en bruto. De un poder ilimitado: se supone que ninguna varita puede funcionar allí; ni ningún conjuro, ni ningún poder. Es como un velo que separa este mundo y dónde quiera que vayan después los espíritus de las personas…y es allí dónde pueden estar las almas, o al menos parte ellas, de gente como…

-Sirius…- dijo Harry.

-Dumbledore…- susurró Ron.

-Eso es: y aún más, por que si es cierto que Luna tiene esa habilidad, entonces puede haber una explicación al ataque de los mortífagos y no sólo como respuesta a las sarta de tonterías que su padre publica en _El Quisquilloso_: es posible que Voldemort esté intentando descubrir la entrada a ese mundo para robar lo que contiene, además de los secretos necesarios para burlar su fuerza eternamente sin necesidad de objetos…y, si lo logra, todo terminará- jadeó, cansada.

Una sombra de pesar se cernió sobre el cuarto: los tres amigos dejaron de tratar de vencer la fuerza que los impelía a hundirse en sus asientos, derrotados por la desesperanza.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Harry en un susurro suplicante- ¿Cómo evitaremos que se salga con la suya¿Cómo vamos a poder hacerle frente si conoce más conjuros que nosotros tres juntos?

De nuevo se hizo el silencio pero, por algún motivo, Hermione parecía radiante en su agotamiento: la luz de las llamas danzaba en sus lisos cabellos castaños arrancando destellos dorados, y entregando a su rostro un tono enfermizo pero mucho más vital mientras acariciaba distraída y aparentemente enfadada la cubierta azabache:

-Sólo podemos empezar por los _Horrocruxes_: creo que ya he encontrado el primero…y, si estoy en lo cierto, vamos a tener que prepararnos para destruirlo- terminó ella con simplicidad; inhaló profundamente, retirándose los lisos cabellos sobre sus orejas, y se inclinó para leer una frase del volumen para sí antes de proseguir- necesitamos a Kreacher: no tengo tiempo para preparar _Veritaserum_, pero le extraeremos la verdad mediante legeremancia…justo como Dumbledore hacía- suspiró una vez más- y entonces haremos magia.

-¿Magia?- repitió Ron, con sus pupilas fijas en la joven bruja- ¿Qué clase de magia?

Un tenso silencio siguió a aquellas palabras: algo debía haber alertado el inconsciente del muchacho pelirrojo para que hiciera aquella misma pregunta en aquel preciso momento, pero lo cierto fue que el rostro de la aludida simplemente se ensombreció, sin conceder en espeluznante respuesta el secreto necesario para destruir una de aquellas reliquias del demonio.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, en una sombría habitación de San Mungo, Luna Lovegood yacía dormida en una de las inmaculadas camas del complejo hospitalario. Una bruja Sanadora entró en ese instante en el cuarto para atender la hemorragia de su compañero de cuarto, pero se dejó la puerta abierta. En el pasillo, un joven mago miró en derredor para asegurarse de que nadie le observaba; pasó su esbelta mano sobre su rostro y sus rasgos se deshicieron en humo, para dejar al descubierto el rostro pálido de Draco Malfoy. Una suave brisa agitó los cabellos de la muchacha mientras una voz susurrante la llamaba por su nombre pero, al abrir los ojos sin haber despertado aún del todo, sólo vio al chico rubio observándola inmóvil desde el pasillo…y no supo cómo reaccionar.

* * *

_Continuará... (Si se portan bien.xD)_


	9. Chapter 9 Sacrae

_Bueno, en fin...aquí está la primera "consagración"! Único comentario (para los fans de Hermy): aunque la expliación de esto tendrá que esperar un capítulo, o quizá dos, no es tan malo como parece...al menos, según se mire, je, je!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9 - Sacrae**

* * *

Ronald se retorcía en el suelo, jadeando sudoroso, apretando muy fuerte las mandíbulas mientras cerraba los ojos con tenacidad. Hermione, de pie junto a él en una pose mucho más relajada y con los párpados igualmente echados, levantó la varita tomando aire profundamente. El pelirrojo gimió, rodando sobre sí mismo para incorporarse, aturdido, y mascullar lleno de rencor:

-Ahora entiendo por qué te gustaban tan poco estas clases…

Harry, que observaba sentado desde el sofá de la sala de estar, alzó las cejas intentando no sonreír: desde su punto de vista, Hermione era infinitamente mejor que Snape para violar su pensamiento; él, al menos, la habría escogido a ella de haber tenido oportunidad. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de reconocer que los efectos de la Legeremancia eran de todo menos cómodos, por lo que decidió que sería un detalle solidarizarse:

-Sigo pensando que no creo que puedas aprender Oclumancia mientras ella intenta aprender justo lo contrario¿estás seguro de que no quieres que te sustituya un rato? Hermione puede hechizarme a mí ahora y…

-No- ella lo interrumpió con un graznido gutural. Jadeaba con presteza, tratando de calmarse, y su varita fue descendiendo mientras mantenía la mirada perdida y el rostro más grave que nunca- no es necesario: ya sé…- sus ojos encontraron los del joven Weasley, que palideció en el acto, por lo que ella llegó a la conclusión de que no creía en serio que hubiera visto todo lo que él acababa de revivir- creo que ya lo domino: será suficiente para evitar que nos mienta…espero.

El _Niño-que-vivió_ arrugó la frente, pasando la vista de uno a otro: por algún motivo, intuyó que algo acababa de ocurrir entre ellos y no estaba seguro de si era bueno o malo, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema tratando de mantener la perspectiva enfocada en lo positivo:

-¡Bien! Pues vamos a ello…

Levantándose enérgicamente, se dirigió hasta su compañero para ayudarle a levantarse antes de precederle hasta la puerta; si bien esto le impidió percibir las extrañas miradas que su amigo arrojaba a la muchacha, todavía inmóvil en el centro de la estancia, y con aire compungido.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, sólo las llamas de la chimenea iluminaban la diminuta biblioteca, plagada de sombras y rincones oscuros. Sin embargo, jamás temerían que alguien pudiese espiarlos allí, y no sólo debido a los encantamientos que supuestamente deberían seguir protegiendo el número 12, sino también por que aquella sala era un descubrimiento tan reciente como accidental, lo que probaba su excelente ocultación. Y es que no había sido hasta que Ron, en uno de los muchos avisos de desvanecimiento fallidos que sufría últimamente, se derrumbó contra una de las paredes del comedor de tal modo que rozó casualmente una vieja lámpara, lo que hizo que la sección de muro vacío que había a la derecha del tapiz de los Black girara sobre sí mismo… 

Los dos amigos estaban ya reunidos junto a las grandes sillones de orejas, viejos y polvorientos, cuándo Hermione entró enfrascada en el libro negro. Ambos levantaron los ojos, aguardando alguna instrucción; ella hizo lo mismo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y asintió. Harry cerró los ojos, suspirando, y cumplió su parte:

-Kreacher- llamó. Poco tardó el elfo doméstico en materializarse estruendosamente a sus pies, haciendo una poco cuidada reverencia. Un segundo estallido les sobresaltó hasta que comprobaron que Dobby le había seguido, completamente en guardia; este parpadeó y miró a su alrededor, antes de sonreír ampliamente al descubrir a Harry e inclinarse de un modo considerablemente mejor que su ahora propio criado. El chico le devolvió fugazmente la sonrisa, con aprobación puesto que todavía cumplía su misión de mantener vigilado a su congénere; y acto seguido fijó su seria mirada en el susodicho:

-Kreacher, tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas y quiero que las respondas sinceramente- anunció seriamente. El acongojado aludido, que irradiaba ira y aversión a su nuevo dueño, levantó sus ojos siniestros hacia el rostro del chico moreno, con profunda sorpresa. Pero este no le hizo caso: se limitó a observar a la chica, dándole carta blanca. Hermione tragó saliva y se aproximó a la criatura; acuclillándose a escasos centímetros de él, con la varita asida en su manga, clavó su mirada en la suya y habló:

-¿Kreacher¿Régulus Black…fue uno de los amos que te tuvo como sirviente personal?

La reacción fue inmediata: su piel cenicienta quedó desprovista de toda tonalidad, y cada arruga de su cara quedó marcada con un odio profundo y visceral. Sus descomunales pupilas relampaguearon con rabia al mirar a Harry antes de murmurar con convicción:

-No: el ama nunca me retiró de su servicio.

Ante esta respuesta, los tres amigos intercambiaron sendas miradas de desconcierto: dada la orden directa de su amo, el elfo no debería poder mentir y, sin embargo, algo extraño ocurría. Sus palabras habían sido pronunciadas en apenas un murmullo, pero con total seguridad: aunque su mentira era manifiesta, el encantamiento que le ataba parecía no influir en ellas…La muchacha decidió volver a intentarlo:

-Creo que no me has entendido¿alguna vez Régulus Black te confió alguna misión¿encontrar o guardar algo¿o acompañarlo a algún lugar distante y extraño?

De nuevo el rostro de la criatura se tiñó de desconcierto y furia pero, sintiendo la persistente mirada de Harry clavada en su nuca, se vio obligado a responder:

-No: el ama nunca me hizo salir de la casa.

Fue entonces cuándo el ojiverde captó la muerte de la paciencia de su amiga: en un rápido destello en sus irises de color miel, sus manos salieron disparadas hacia su cuello.

-¡_Legeremens_!- chilló, desesperada. Kreacher también chilló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y comenzó a revolverse para zafarse de la presa de la muchacha. Los dos chicos se quedaron de piedra al observar aquella desmesurada reacción delante de sus narices, puesto que ninguno de ellos, nunca, habría imaginado a Hermione agrediendo a un elfo doméstico. Ninguno alcanzó a moverse para separarlos y Dobby tampoco hizo nada para ello, pues parecía divertido; sin embargo, antes de que pudieran terminar de procesar lo que ocurría, las diminutas manitas del anciano elfo doméstico emitieron sendos destellos azules y la joven dejó escapar un alarido mientras despegaba por los aires hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Hermione!- Harry se abalanzó sobre ella sin pensar; Ron sacó su varita:

-¡Hijo de…¡_Desmaius_!- el haz de luz roja alcanzó a la furiosa criatura en el hombro y lo dejó sin sentido sobre la alfombra.

-¿Qué le ha hecho¿Está bien?- el chico Weasley se dejó caer también sobre sus rodillas junto al cuerpo inerte de la muchacha. Harry trataba de mantener la calma, pero jadeaba dolorosamente deprisa:

-No sé pero…todavía tiene pulso y- se inclinó para pegar su oído a su pecho- ¡y aún respira!- frenético, comenzó a cogerla en brazos- espero que sólo esté sin sentido: la subiré arriba…

Sin cesar de farfullar desapareció por la entrada de la biblioteca, mientras su amigo lo observaba desaparecer, aterrado, sin poder levantarse.

Pero los ojos de Ronald Weasley volvieron con lentitud hacia el diminuto cuerpo del elfo doméstico. Dobby había salido tras Harry con la misma premura, igualmente excitado y rabioso; pero Kreacher seguía allí tendido, con el mismo aire malévolo que en sus sueños…

Sus sueños…

Algo se agitó entonces en el interior del joven Gryffindor: ser testigo de aquella agresión aparentemente lo había despertado. Una súbita idea fue creciendo informe en su mente: tomando fuerza, vitalizándose poderosamente, incluso para revivir la plúmbea musculatura de sus piernas. Con un gesto terrible en el rostro, se aproximó al cuerpecillo decrépito y volvió a agacharse; por puro instinto, apretó firmemente las apergaminadas orejas de murciélago entre sus manos y cerró los ojos, con una sola palabra retumbando con fuerza en su pensamiento.

¡_LEGEREMENS_!

Fue entonces cuándo descubrió que no estaba preparado para lo que venía a continuación: sabiendo lo que su amiga había intentado buscar, trató de concentrarse mientras todo a su alrededor giraba en un poderoso torbellino de viento y colores fugaces y entremezclados. La luz y las sombras se alternaban en aquel vórtice sin fin, llevándole al borde de las náuseas. Un hormigueo nació en sus manos y empezó a propagarse por sus antebrazos. Aterrado, quiso abrir los ojos, pues era demasiado similar a lo que había sentido en el Departamento de Misterios; pero mientras sostenía los apéndices de aquel despojo asesino, comprobó con horror que todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado y preso de convulsiones.

Entonces, comenzaron las visiones: primero, se encontró en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Una rápida ojeada a su alrededor le bastó para comprobar que no se encontraba en el tiempo presente, pues sin duda habían pasado muchos años desde que aquella estancia había lucido así. Había un hombre de largos y ensortijados cabellos castaños vestido con una amplia capa oscura sentado a la mesa, inclinado sobre una gran extensión de pergaminos. Kreacher trajinaba con las cazuelas, unos metros más allá, bastante oculto en su rincón. El adolescente quiso aproximarse para ver qué era lo que el hombre estudiaba, pero entonces la escena cambió y le sucedieron una serie de imágenes hogareñas que no revestían de importancia para el joven mago, por lo que se esforzó al máximo en continuar su avance; cuándo finalmente el vertiginoso viaje comenzó a detenerse, se encontró en medio de una enorme caverna oscura. Pequeñas olas de un agua negra, de aspecto extraño, lamían las orillas de la diminuta isla en la que se encontraba. El hombre estaba inclinado sobre una vasija apoyada en un pedestal, con un cáliz en la mano, que hundía diestramente en la poción verde fulgurante que había en la vasija. Entonces, le tendió la copa al joven elfo que estaba junto a sus pies, temblando como una vara verde sin dejar de mirar en torno, a las ominosas tinieblas que los circundaban:

-Bebe, Kreacher- era una orden y, como tal, la criatura debía acatarla. Así lo hizo, una copa detrás de otra mientras la escena se difuminaba y se volvía aterradora: las sombras parecieron cobrar vida y empezaron a susurrar con voces amenazantes. En el recuerdo del elfo, todas parecían reniegos e intimidaciones de sus antiguos amos. La cueva comenzó a difuminarse y cambiar; temiendo que pudiera saltar a otro recuerdo, el joven Weasley volvió a concentrarse y entonces todo se aceleró hasta volver a lo que observaba: la criatura bebió una copa tras otra de aquella extraña poción verde ponzoñoso bajo la atenta mirada del mago, que sonreía para sí:

-Sangre de los Dementores…muy astuto, mi señor- murmuró, mientras deslizaba el último trago del brebaje por la garganta de su criado. Entonces todo quedó en silencio; Kreacher yacía sentado en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas y la mirada perdida, con expresión desdichada. Régulus Black recogía un relicario del interior de la vasija: lo observó al trasluz, dándose prisa, y lo sustituyó por una copia que portaba en el bolsillo interior de su túnica antes de que el recipiente comenzara a llenarse, por arte de magia, de aquel extraño fluido brillante.

-¡Agua!- chilló de repente el elfo, arrastrándose hacia la orilla del islote. Pero su dueño fue más rápido que él y apretó su hombro con una mano enguantada para apartarlo de las siniestras olas que agitaban silenciosamente la superficie espejada.

-¡No: te prohíbo que toques el agua¡Es Filtro de Muertos en Vida…¡Y no hagas ruido!- añadió, al ver el inicio de unos estruendosos gimoteos en los brillantes ojillos de aquella alimaña. Con paso lento, se aproximó hacia la orilla y se acuclilló para examinar más de cerca el lago: la luz de su varita apenas podía profundizar más de diez centímetros bajo la superficie, pero era suficiente para revelar los rostros: cadavéricas caras de pálida gente muerta que flotaban sumergidas e inmóviles, aparentemente inofensivas. De nuevo el chico compuso una sonrisa, mientras la escena se evaporaba nuevamente, sin que el pensamiento del observador pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. La mente de Ron, agotada, continuaba firmemente enfocada en el ornamentado relicario que acababa de ver; el mismo que el elfo doméstico blandía en sus sueños. Fue por ello que se sorprendió hasta el punto de casi darse por vencido, cuándo examinó el siguiente recuerdo: a juzgar por las paredes, la oscuridad, y la humedad, dedujo que debían estar bajo tierra, pero el _Horrcrux_ no se veía por ningún lado. El menor de los hermanos Black, junto a su tembloroso y pequeño criado, estaba de pie junto al borde de una plataforma de piedra que semejaba un andén toscamente construido. Parecía esperar algo, pero delante de él sólo había un descomunal abismo oscuro con un fin cuya existencia podría ponerse en tela de juicio.

-Amo…

-¡Cállate Kreacher!- susurró él, con tono imperioso, nervioso y demente- Tiene que ser esta…¡la reliquia de Ravenclaw¿Has guardado lo que te dije?- el elfo asintió, aterrorizado- Bien..casi está.

Mientras la criatura extraía una llave de su mohoso paño de cocina, Régulus Black alzó su varita. De las profundidades del oscuro pozo ante el que se encontraba, comenzaron a elevarse enormes fragmentos de piedra que, poco a poco, conformaron un camino. Apenas estuvo formado, resplandeció una llamarada. En las tinieblas surgieron varias figuras encapuchadas, que llenaron el aire de gritos; un rugido se entremezcló en el eco mientras Kreacher dejaba escapar un alarido y echaba a correr, abandonando a su amo, que acababa de alcanzar el suelo fulminado.

El joven Gryffindor fue expulsado de aquellos pensamientos tan deprisa que apenas pudo contener el aliento y, en segundos posteriores, le fue difícil recuperar el curso normal de la respiración. Sentía la cabeza oprimida y mareada, como si la hubiera mantenido sumergida en una atmósfera bochornosa, con poco oxígeno.

-¡RON¡Ron, estás bien!- la voz de Harry, junto con sus zarandeos, no hizo más que agravar su mareo y, finalmente, lograron que vomitara sobre la raída alfombra verde de la biblioteca. Con el cuerpo bañado en sudor y la piel más lívida que nunca, el pelirrojo se esforzó en sobreponerse y levantar los ojos hacia los de su amigo.

-Sé dónde hay otro Horrcrux y el relicario…lo tiene él- señaló con dificultad al elfo, que se encogía de miedo junto a las cortinas debido a la repentina aparición de su nuevo señor, pero sin dejar de mirar con odio al chico Weasley, que de inmediato se desvaneció.

Aquella fue una de las tardes que más largas recordaría en toda su vida: tras despedir a Kreacher de regreso a Hogwarts, Harry requirió la ayuda de Dobby para despertar a sus amigos. Ron fue el primero en despertar, puesto que sólo estaba dormido a causa de un inhumano esfuerzo del que posteriormente se sintió muy orgulloso, dado que nunca habría imaginado que pudiera ser capaz de algo así. El caso de la chica, sin embargo, parecía algo más complejo: el conjuro del elfo doméstico la había dejado algo más que aturdida y, cuándo pos fin abrió los ojos pasada la medianoche, aún continuaba seriamente agotada y dolorida. No obstante, su mente seguía tan afilada como de costumbre y, en cuánto la pusieron al corriente de lo sucedido, pronto empezó a atar cabos bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos y los exageradamente serviciales cuidados de Dobby, los cuáles por una vez, ella aceptó sin protestar.

-De modo que tenía razón: Régulus fue en busca de los Horrcruxes…

-No sólo eso- intervino el pelirrojo- no solo sabía dónde buscar el relicario, también sabía de la localización de los demás…al menos, de otro.

Harry suspiró, dirigiendo una mirada a la mesilla auxiliar en la que descansaba el objeto que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les había dado; no alcanzaba a comprender cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes: durante el verano en que habían estado haciendo limpieza y saneamiento de la antigua residencia Black, aquel colgante había estado a la vista de todos y, sin embargo, a ninguno le había llamado la atención a pesar del hecho de que no parecía poder abrirse. Ahora, sin embargo, sus fulgurantes esmeraldas relucían malévolamente, como retándole a que se acercara y comprobara lo que guardaba en su interior.

-Hay que ir a por ese otro, deprisa- anunció Hermione. El moreno levantó la cabeza de inmediato, alarmado:

-De eso nada: tú no vas a ninguna parte. Todavía necesitas recuperarte- sosteniendo con decisión su mirada altiva y contrariada, se cruzó de brazos para dar énfasis a sus palabras. Finalmente ella se rindió: suspiró enormemente y se recostó como pudo en la almohada.

-Pues entonces debéis ir vosotros a…¿dónde dijiste que era el sitio?

-No lo he dicho- Ron puso los ojos en blanco- no pude verlo bien: estaba debajo de la tierra, en una cueva muy rara. No había suelo delante de ellos y Régulus dijo que necesitaban una llave…

-¡Pero también mencionó la reliquia de Ravenclaw!- la chica se negaba a darse por vencida y sus ojos de color miel pasaron de uno a otro en un infructuoso intento por infundirles energía- Tenemos que descubrir cuál puede ser esa reliquia o dónde puede…

-¡Gringotts!- exclamó de repente Ron. Hermione bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco:

-¿Te parece ese un buen lugar para buscar¡Nadie ocultaría un fragmento de su alma en un banco!

-No espera- terció Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo- una vez me dijeron que ese era el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que se desee guardar excepto tal vez Hogwarts…además, lo dirigen los duendes y no son precisamente famosos por su buen carácter¿no?

-¡Pero eso no significa que sean malvados¡No has oído lo que Voldemort les hizo la última vez que tuvo el poder¡Mató clanes enteros!- argumentó su compañera.

-¡Razón de más!- replicó él- Quizá sólo quería chantajearlos, o castigarlos…de todos modos, ellos son uno de los muchos grupos que todavía siguen reticentes a elegir bando y me gustaría saber por qué; y puede que ni siquiera sepan lo que están guardando…

Hermione continuaba meditando con los brazos cruzados y la frente arrugada, todavía sin estar convencida. A pesar de todo, suspiró y asintió perezosamente, como en contra de su voluntad.

-Está bien: no creo que pase nada por indagar un poco…intentad sondear a los duendes, pero no creo que les saquéis mucho.

Harry ni siquiera había esperado a que terminara: ya estaba recogiendo su capa. Ron le imitó al cabo de unos segundos, pero vaciló para mirar hacia el lecho de su amiga:

-¿Estarás bien?- ella lo observó de forma extraña, pero forzó una sonrisa para calmarlos.

-Sí: no os preocupéis…

-¡Yo la cuidaré, Harry Potter, señor!- Dobby se apresuró a acercarse a la cama y Harry asintió, sonriendo agradecido. Acto seguido, los dos amigos salieron de la vivienda.

* * *

Había pasado media hora. Hermione no había hecho movimiento alguno, pero miraba desde su cama el silencioso relicario que reposaba sobre la mesa. Su semblante pensativo, preocupado. Hacía escasos segundos que había enviado al elfo a preparar algo para cenar, tanto para ella como para los chicos, cuándo regresaran; su intención había sido reunir valor en soledad, pero no parecía tan fácil. Un libro descansaba en su regazo, sobre las sábanas revueltas que cubrían sus piernas; las páginas amarillas abiertas por el capítulo que había estado leyendo…y al que volvió sus ojos de nuevo, en un intento por tranquilizarse con una de las cosas que más disfrutaba. Pero aquel texto en concreto no hacía más que enervarla: quizá debería habérselo explicado antes a Harry y a Ron, quizá… 

No. Una voz en lo más profundo de su cabeza le advirtió que estaba divagando, que aquello no era más que una tontería: si ellos supieran…

Definitivamente, no le habrían dejado hacer lo que había que hacer. Era algo necesario, algo de lo que nadie tenía la culpa, excepto Voldemort. Y por eso había que acabar con él. Por eso Harry tendría que luchar el duelo de su vida, con muchas posibilidades de muerte…

No podía permitirlo: no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que su amigo arriesgara la vida para protegerlos a todos…para proteger a gente como ella.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, dejó al libro al otro lado de la cama, abierto por la página en la que estaba, previamente marcada. Tomó su varita de la mesilla y se levantó. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de frío y pavor, pero sus gráciles pies la condujeron directa a dónde debía ir; y una vez enfrente del relicario, que brillaba más intensamente que nunca, dirigió contra él la punta de la varita. Durante un segundo, creyó percibir susurros; voces lejanas e inquietantes que cuchicheaban en el interior de la joya, lugar dónde sólo podía habitar maldad. La respiración de la joven se agitó, trató de contenerse, de dominarse para seguir adelante, pues sabía que sólo era cuestión de voluntad pero…

-¡SACRAE!

Su boca pronunció el conjuro con potencia y decisión; como si algo hubiera tomado el control de ella, para ayudarla en aquel trance. De la punta de su varita emergió un halo de luz dorada que envolvió el relicario; una niebla llena de puntos de luminosidad que empezaron a introducirse entre las aberturas hasta que finalmente, cedieron un par de milímetros. Todo sucedía con gran velocidad, pues el encantamiento ya estaba preparado y no había marcha atrás: como en respuesta a su magia, un tenue humo grisáceo emergió del interior del objeto y recorrió inversamente el rayo del embrujo de la joven, creciendo en torno a su varita y envolviendo el entero cuerpo de la chica, cuya respiración se volvió mucho más profunda, acelerada…y dolorosa.

Entonces hubo un destello, mientras el relicario saltaba por los aires y quedaba destrozado; el humo negro aceleró su velocidad en torno al cuerpo de la chica, que se tambaleó y retrocedió asustada, pero indefensa y, al final, se introdujo en su cuerpo. Directamente en su corazón. La mano que sostenía su varita perdió el escaso color que conservaba mientras el mágico artefacto era liberado para caer sobre la alfombra sin apenas ruido.

Hermione Granger se llevó las manos al pecho, sujetándose el hogar del cardias como si fueran a arrancárselo. Su rostro tenso, sudoroso y con una expresión de insufrible tormento profundamente gravado, quedó pronto velado por gruesas lágrimas que manaron de sus ojos a borbotones, en medio de incontenibles sollozos. Las rodillas le fallaron y se dejó llevar con un aullido de angustia…antes de desplomarse sobre el suelo del cuarto sin poder dejar de llorar.


	10. Chapter 10 Y llegó la noche

_Wenas! no hay excusa para el retraso aunque ya lo había avisado...Twice Blessed ocupa todo mi tiempo de escritura...así que disfrutad de las de harry mientras sigan atrayéndome.xD _

* * *

_**Capítulo 11 – Y llegó la noche**_

* * *

El viento bramaba como si se alimentara de la cólera del Señor Oscuro, que hervía bajo su rejuvenecida piel mientras fulminaba a sus mortífagos con la vista desdeñosa desde su oscuro sitial. Nagini siseaba, serpenteando a sus pies; Draco Malfoy mantenía los ojos fijos en la pared opuesta, lo más cera posible del tragaluz para evitar sentir más escalofríos de los necesarios ante la contemplación de la tortura de los Lovegood. La chica jadeaba quedamente, ya sin fuerzas, pero se mantenía extraordinariamente inmóvil junto al cuerpo sin vida de su padre. Con un bufido de rabia, Voldemort chascó su varita como si fuese un látigo y la muchacha se desplomó sobre la fría piedra del suelo del castillo; entonces, se dirigió a sus lacayos:

-¿Puede alguien darme una explicación de por qué…_por qué_, después de tanto tiempo tras mi retorno el Ministerio de Magia no es todavía mío, Hogwarts se dispone a abrir de nuevo para contaminar a nuestros niños mágicos con sartas de tonterías y, sobre todo, Harry Potter continúa con vida?- el oscuro nigromante se alzó sobre sus pies, avanzando sibilinamente sobre su mascota en dirección a los mortífagos presentes, que se estremecieron- ¿Puede alguien explicarme por qué esos inútiles traidores a la sangre continúan en posesión de los secretos que por derecho nos pertenecen¿POR QUÉ el viejo Scrimgeour continúa controlando los poderes que deberían ser MÍOS?- de nuevo sacudió su varita, logrando que el suelo se estremeciera al ser sacudido por alguna fusta invisible. Todo el lado derecho del cuerpo de la pequeña Lovegood manó sangre al ser alcanzado y arrojado en el aire algunos metros desde los pies del nigromante, para desplomarse cerca de la pared que estalló estruendosamente para liberar polvo y escombros sobre ella- ¿Puede alguien explicarme y señalar algún modo de arreglar lo que habéis estropeado?

En las tinieblas de la ruinosa construcción, una voz femenina, con cierto timbre histérico aunque impregnada de adoración, llamó la atención de todos los congregados:

-Mi señor…

Las rojas rendijas que _Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ poseía en lugar de pupilas se contrajeron de inmediato, atentas a las nuevas que su sierva prometía; veloz como el rayo, se volvió para dirigir la punta de su artefacto hacia uno de los rincones más lóbregos de la estancia, dónde las tinieblas parecieron rasgarse para perfilar entre las sombras la silueta de un magnífico espejo de pie, rectangular, con un tamaño tan desproporcionado que prácticamente parecía una nueva puerta. Pero, quienes no sabían de su utilidad o existencia pronto descubrieron que aquella suposición era sin duda la más acertada, pues Bellatrix Lestrange caminó hacia ellos a través de la pulida superficie, que sin embargo se estremeció hasta que el último retazo de túnica de la bruja hubo cruzado. La mujer caminó con innata altivez, tratando de emitir afecto y humildad en un obvio intento por apaciguar a su señor antes de continuar, ya a sus pies:

-Mi señor, hemos logrado rodear a Scrimgeour- todos los presentes ahogaron expresiones de estupefacción y júbilo- gracias a la maldición _Imperius_, he logrado que el miserable de McLaggen someta a sus leales ayudantes…y los que no lo están, son completamente nuestros- prosiguió con evidente orgullo- aguardan una señal, vuestras órdenes- tras lo cuál se inclinó profundamente.

Las rendijas que el Señor Oscuro tenía en lugar de su nariz se hincharon paralelamente a sus ojos antes de que soltara una estruendosa carcajada. Una poderosa muestra de euforia que pronto sus vasallos compartieron con alegría y alivio, aunque los habitantes de los territorios próximos a la fortaleza, y también Draco Malfoy, se estremecieron por completo.

* * *

El alba había despuntado largo tiempo después de que el joven Slytherin se retirara a sus aposentos, dónde tres jóvenes brujas despojadas de todo pertrecho aguardaban atadas con una nota, en alguna clase de recompensa que Lord Voldemort había dispuesto para él como pago por su captura de la muchacha Lovegood y el increíble logro de su tía. Entonces yacía tumbado sobre la cama, con las mandíbulas apretadas y la túnica abierta e informalmente descolocada, observando el dosel de su lecho sin prestar atención a los tres roedores en que había convertido a las jóvenes.

Aquello era algo por completo inesperado y, aparentemente, requería dejar de lado toda sutileza en lo que a Potter y sus amigos respectaba: si el Señor Oscuro se hacía con el control del Ministerio, poco tiempo podría lograr mantener su anonimato y su auxilio a la incauta resistencia que todavía se oponía al mago más terrorífico de la Historia: Bellatrix acababa de partir de regreso a la mansión de su familia para dar las órdenes pertinentes y el Señor Tenebroso se había marchado también a un viaje del que nadie sabía nada, aparentemente…era necesario que actuara rápido pero¿cómo?

* * *

Mientras todo aquello sucedía, Harry y Ron acababan de aparecerse a la sombra de un estrecho callejón londinense. Ambos vestían ropas muggles de modo que pudieran pasar desapercibidos en su camino hacia el callejón Diagon. No obstante, tanto uno como otro aferraban con firmeza su varita en el interior de sus bolsillos.

-Todavía no comprendo cómo es que no nos hemos aparecido a las puertas de Gringotts…¡a nadie le importaría vernos salir de la nada allí!- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé, pero creo que hay alguna posibilidad de que esté lleno de mortífagos…¿recuerdas lo que les sucedió a Ollivander y a Florean Fortescue?- los dos amigos comenzaron a andar calle abajo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no parecer excesivamente nerviosos pero sin demasiado éxito, ya que habían aprendido a andar con pies de plomo.

-¡Pero seguro que eso ocurrió durante la noche!- protestó el aludido- Además, Fred y George estarán allí: Hermione me ha enseñado a enviar mensajes usando un patronus, como hacían los de la Orden, así que podríamos pedir refuerzos…

-Claro- le atajó el moreno con sorna- y los mortífagos no tienen ninguna manera de pedir auxilio- resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco- lo más probable es que haya media docena de ellos espiando por allí y, en el improbable caso de que lográramos resistir lo suficiente como para enviar el patronus a tus hermanos…creo que cuatro no son más que seis.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que habrá mortífagos vigilando¿Has vuelto a ver en la mente de Quién-tú-sabes?- inquirió Ron.

-No, pero sé bien lo que quiere y lo que hace: si es cierto que hay un Horcrux escondido en el banco, no creo que lo haya dejado sin protección. De hecho, me extrañaría que algún duende no estuviera de su lado: quizá chantajeado, amenazado, atado a la maldición Imperius…¡quién sabe!

Estos argumentos parecieron convencer a su compañero, que torció los labios en una mueca y suspiró, doblando la esquina siempre a su lado y aguzando la vista para reconocer, en un par de segundos, toda la calle. De pronto, Harry se detuvo para observar el paso de peatones que había al final de la vía y, con una leve sacudida de ánimo, se lo señaló a su amigo:

-¡Ron mira¿No es tu padre?

El aludido volvió sus ojos al lugar que el primero le indicaba, y su expresión se iluminó en el acto:

-¡Sí lo es! Pero…¿quiénes son todos los que…?

Arthur Weasley parecía nervioso mientras miraba a un lado y a otro, agarrando a su hija Ginny fuertemente de la mano. Ella parecía tan pálida y tensa como él, pero apenas concedía más tiempo a escudriñar la avenida que a contar las cabezas de los chicos que los rodeaban. Harry distinguió a los hermanos Creevey junto a un par de chicos más de Gryffindor con quién nunca había hablado. A su lado, un par de gemelas que presumiblemente pertenecían a Ravenclaw, se mantenían todo lo cerca que les era posible de los otros dos chicos y una chica que debían ser de Hufflepuff. Sólo otros dos magos adultos acompañaban al señor Weasley: el joven Potter reconoció en la mujer a Hestia Jones, pero al otro mago no pudo ponerle nombre.

-¡Son ellos!- exclamó Ron con evidente euforia, y acto seguido echó a correr en su dirección.

-No espera…- Harry trató de detenerlo, pero sin disponer de pedazo alguno de túnica del que agarrarse, le fue imposible- ¡Ron espera!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde: poco después, su amigo había alcanzado a su padre y a su hermana, quién logró que cualquier preocupación abandonase la mente del adolescente moreno.

-Harry, Ron- el señor Weasley parecía incluso más lívido al verlos aproximarse- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-¡Lo mismo íbamos a preguntaros a vosotros!- le reprochó su hijo alegremente, ignorando el tono aterrado del que su progenitor hizo gala mientras miraba a su alrededor con profundo temor e intercambiaba breves miradas con sus dos compañeros, súbitamente más tensos.

-No deberíais haber venido- les recriminó Hestia, con el ceño fruncido. Los dos chicos la miraron sin comprender, pero las expresiones de los tres magos eran ahora terriblemente sombrías y la pregunta que chispeó instantáneamente ni siquiera necesitó ser pronunciada:

-Nos vigilan…por eso hemos tenido que dar un rodeo por casi todo Londres- explicó el tercer personaje, con gesto amable pero apenado. La bruja levantó los ojos hacia los altos edificios de la calle principal, cuya silueta se recortaba ahora contra un cielo gris cada vez más oscuro. Su voz sonó extraña cuándo anunció imperturbable:

-Es inútil: lo saben.

* * *

La noticia había corrido como la pólvora y la excitación había llenado todo el refugio del Señor Oscuro: los mortífagos apenas si habían tardado en ser convocados a las armas tan pronto como se supo que Harry Potter había sido descubierto en alguna calle de Londres. Draco había estado aguardando aquello del joven que, evidentemente, no podía tener muchas luces: irse del único lugar en que _Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ clamaba no poder tocarlo era un acto estúpido, revelar su posición apareciéndose sin precauciones…no podía ser obra de nadie más que de la persona sobre cuyos hombros descansaba el destino de la comunidad mágica, pensó con rabia.

El Señor Oscuro había ordenado a quién le había dado el mensaje, así como a un selecto grupo de sus vasallos, aparecerse de inmediato en el lugar en que presumiblemente estaba Potter y embrujarlo para impedir las Desapariciones. Una vez cercado, todos los demás debían llegar en sobre escobas, junto a los Dementores, por si acaso al Ministerio se le ocurría intervenir. Aquello le parecía al joven Malfoy algo innecesario, dado que ya se había dado la orden de poner fin a la vida del último Ministro de Magia. No obstante, si hubiera meditado más atentamente los mandatos de su oscuro señor durante la gélida travesía aérea, habría visto lo ingenioso de su plan…pero, para su desgracia, espectrales formas oscuras emergían de las nubes tormentosas que cruzaba como una centella en medio de sus compañeros mortífagos mientras sujetaba el mango de la escoba, y sólo había un pensamiento que latía en su cerebro de manera permanente: Harry Potter debía continuar con vida, así pues¿cómo obraría para lograrlo.

* * *

El miedo atenazó la garganta de Harry casi de inmediato¿cómo era posible que supieran dónde se encontraban¿Cómo habían logrado encontrarlos tan deprisa? Sus ojos recorrieron los alrededores a toda velocidad, pero no logró, inicialmente, descubrir pista alguna que condujera a la solución del misterio. Entonces, vio cómo el padre de su amigo extraía la varita:

-Salid de aquí: desapareceos todos y, si no sabéis¡agarraos a alguien que sí sepa!

El chico Potter cerró de inmediato los ojos, tratando de someter los latidos de su corazón para concentrarse mientras las tinieblas se extendían, cada vez más espesas, sobre aquel distrito londinense. Un gemido colectivo se elevó de la multitud de muggles cuándo las sombrías nubes, que se desplazaban a una velocidad sobrenatural, semejaron descender sobre ellos como largos tentáculos; justo en ese momento, cuándo el chico se disponía a completar el proceso, percibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo tambalearse. A su lado, Ron y el resto de los chicos produjeron emisiones similares.

-¡No puedo desaparecerme!- gritó el pelirrojo a su padre, con manifiesto pánico. Sin embargo, aquella nota emotiva en su voz apenas pudo compararse al que impregnó el alarido de una de las chicas de Ravenclaw al levantar la vista al cielo. Cuándo todos la imitaron, cinco varitas se alzaron en actitud defensiva de entre el pequeño grupo mágico.

* * *

Realmente parecía un caos. Draco podía ver girones de las raídas capas de los dementores por doquier mientras estos se abalanzaban sobre los transeúntes; las escobas iban y venían entre los edificios, con los ojos de sus jinetes ocultos por sombras de capucha escrutando el asfalto y las aceras en busca de alguna señal de actividad mágica. Él mismo llegó a tiempo de contemplar los destellos de las maldiciones arrojadas en la lejanía, dónde el joven Potter blandía su artefacto espalda contra espalda con su amigo Weasley y un mago de aspecto enclenque. Sin pensar apenas en lo que hacía enfiló hacia allí su transporte, recurriendo a toda su maña para sostener el mango de la escoba con una mano mientras revolvía en los bolsillos interiores de su túnica con la otra en busca de su varita. La esquina de uno de los edificios más próximos estalló con fuerza muy cerca de él, y esto estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio; la voz sobrenaturalmente amplificada del Señor de las Tinieblas resonó en sus oídos cuándo logró recuperar el control necesario para elevarse sobre las nubes de espectros nocturnos que rondaban la siniestra escena mortal.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_- ése era el grito que más resonaba por doquier; y en todas las esquinas, insensibles a los gritos de los pocos supervivientes que todavía trataban de huir, caían cuerpos sin vida uno tras otro ante el implacable avance de los encapuchados nigromantes.

* * *

Harry sufrió un vuelvo al corazón cuándo la vaporosa figura de Lord Voldemort emergió de los densos vapores oscuros y le sonrió triunfalmente sosteniendo una larga varita blanca como un hueso descarnado.

-Diecisiete años de vida…Harry Potter- siseó, antes de levantar su brazo hacia el chico, que por instinto levantó su propia varita; pero algo ocurrió mientras luchaba por evitar que esta resbalara entre sus dedos sudorosos: una tenue luz centelleó en la punta justo antes de que se pusiera a vibrar al mismo tiempo que su hermana. El Señor Oscuro entornó los ojos con desdén y rabia- por supuesto…- sus rasgados ojos carmesí escrutaron los alrededores hasta encontrar al mortífago más próximo, hacia el que extendió su mano libre. La varita que este sostenía voló de sus manos hacia las de su Maestro, que apenas tardó en dirigirla contra su presa.

Un fuerte empujón tiró al adolescente moreno al frío suelo de la calle; sus gafas resbalaron y se rompieron en el acto pero ya había manos tratando de izarlo mientras le instaban a huir:

-¡Vamos Harry¡Corre!

Apenas tuvo tiempo de identificar las voces en mitad de semejante acometida cuándo escuchó el rugido de Voldemort a sus espaldas; dos fuertes manos le sujetaban los codos y le obligaban a continuar corriendo pero pudo volver el rostro por encima de su hombro el tiempo suficiente como para alcanzar un par de fugaces imágenes de Remus Lupin, uno de sus guardaespaldas, y de Arthur Weasley, que trataba de rechazar _Al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ sin ayuda visible.

Pero fue otro grito distinto el que verdaderamente le heló la sangre, poniéndolo al borde de lo insufrible mientras seguía corriendo sin poder soltarse de los brazos que le obligaban a correr, tratando simultáneamente de servirle de escudo.

* * *

El corazón de Ronald Weasley semejaba igualmente incapaz de continuar sus funciones por más tiempo en un escenario como aquel; pero su desbocado latir se detuvo de inmediato al captar el mismo grito. Su cuello se giró por instinto, pero apenas se detuvo a comprobar la identidad de los caídos que encontraba en su fugaz exploración; no importaba cuán familiares le parecieran: el objetivo era mucho más urgente…y, en efecto, a lo lejos, entre el negro del humo impregnado de polvo de escombros, las capas raídas de los Dementores enloquecidos, y las sombras que las nubes proyectaban sobre la calle, descubrió a su hermana Ginny. Con su brillante melena roja atrapada en la garra de una vieja bruja de aspecto enloquecido, mantenía una expresión de dolor intenso mientras permanecía arrodillada sobre el frío adoquinado urbano. Un par de maldiciones asesinas surcaron el aire volando ante él; pero no pensó en lo que hacía cuándo levantó la mano que sostenía su varita y avanzó dispuesto a correr hacia ella. No obstante, dos cuerpos más cayeron a su izquierda; sintió un fuerte golpe en sus nudillos que le obligó a soltar su artefacto y luego, tras otro destello, todo volvió a ser oscuro.

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé: demasiado chungo, demasiado tétrico, demasiado oscuro, demasiado mal...pero es que, otra vez, el capi que tenía pensado no me encajaba aquí todavía, así que tuve que acelerar un poco las cosas...espero que no haya sido tan desagradable; saludos!_


End file.
